Sharktooth
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Losing to Kronos is one thing, but when you lose all hope of victory, when all your chances to survive are ripped from your heart, live. Even if it hurts like a heart pulsing blood from a wound, fight to your last breath, because that is all we will have.
1. Plan :THE END

**Hey Everyone! Hope you like this story! **

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Hurry Thaila!"

I called out to her. My feet moved with incredible speed as I dashed across the ground. I saw Thaila put on a speed burst and pull up beside me. She grabbed a test tube filled with Greek fire and hurled it at the Hellhound chasing us. Its paw steps raced after us and barked in frenzy. It opened its mouth and swallowed the fire, it yelped as it went up in a mix of dust and green fire. We continued running, our mission was a success. Blow up the control tower filled with bomber jets. We demigods needed to do this stuff to New Titan to keep Kronos at bay.

Yeah I said New Titan. Luke was too late; Kronos rose to power, and killed millions. The Gods? gone. Sent to Tartarus, eternal torture who knows? Lardy Artemis was sent to hold up Atlas's burden…Again. Zeus was sent to Tartarus to stay in the prison Kronos was in for years. Oceanus took over the sea and overthrew Poseidon, he's gone or dead. Nobody knows. Atlas was in charge of the army. Kronos lived in the runes of Olympus. The statue's broken and smashed into nothing. Nymph's, slaves and Satyrs monster food. They were literally raised in groups like cattle to be killed and eaten. He sent the monsters to attack and destroy the camp. Half Bloods ran in fear, many died. We had kids from every cabin, well almost every cabin. We had Travis Stoll, Conner died. Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Pollex, and kids I never knew before like Michel, son of Apollo, Amanda, daughter of Nemesis, Alex son of Ares and many more. Mr. D and Chiron were taken captive; we ran to the forest and made a base camp. The hunters were left without a leader so they joined us to. So far, we had around 40 kids, against a million monsters. We forty kids were led by only a few of us. Thaila, Grover, Nico and I, kids from every cabin, but one. Poseidon. When the half bloods ran to escape Kronos, Percy was knocked unconscious. He was dragged off by the Minotaur and hadn't been seen for the years we had been fighting, all four of them.

Thaila and I turned down an alley way and dashed into the forest. Thaila pulled away at the little trapdoor, and crawled down the hidden stairs. We covered the door again with leaves and turned to the group. It used to be an Outdoor nature museum, but Kronos burned it to rubble. Nothing was left, but the trap door basement. It was made up of different sections. The girl's room, the Boy's room. And the best, the bathroom. The place had running water and it had separate rooms. Even a little fridge for food.

"Success."

Thaila said breathlessly. A Hephaestus boy grinned happily. He had made the bombs. I walked into the girl's room and sat on my sleeping bag.

"You okay?"

I looked up and saw Rachel walk forward. She had felt the loss of Percy deep inside herself to.

"Yes."

I said looking away. She sat on her bag and looked at me carefully. She took out her sketchpad and started doodling. I sat looking at the clock one of the boys stole. After the mist had thinned, people could see monsters, yeah that's why they honored lord Kronos, if they didn't a hellhound would eat them. I sighed and walked over to my little desk. Everybody had an area to themselves; mine was full of blue prints and designs that would never happen. I opened up the bottom drawer, and took out the hidden key. I unlocked the metal tin box and looked at the pictures. The first was a picture of my father and me laughing. I was young, and it was a nice time. The next was a picture of me at camp. I missed the camp, I was mad for it to be burned, but not as much as I missed Seaweed brain. I flipped over the last picture. I felt a tear gather in my eye but forced it back. Seaweed brain was smiling one of those smiles that took my breath away. His sea green eyes were full of joy and compassion. His face was a sweet kind of tan and his hair a sloppy mess. I missed him horribly, but didn't let anyone know. I closed the tin and went over to see what our next mission was…

The group leaders of our little rebellion were huddled around a little oak table.

"What are we going to do next?"

Rachel said. I looked at her sadly.

"The Titans are growing stronger; we have to pull the final straw. Operation the end."

I said sadly. Thaila looked at me in amazement.

"I thought you were against missions like that."

She said. I closed my eyes.

"Kronos has made a hard blow in America, but we demigods must take that blow, and use it against him. He thinks we are useless little kids that can't do anything."

I said hard.

"Then let's show him!"

Thaila said getting up. Others cheered in approval. I closed my eyes and thought hard.

"We'll need supplies for a job like this. Medicine, explosives, and food. We need to prepare. Travis, Nico lead a raid. We need everything we can get for this mission."

I said hard. They nodded and ran off. People knew better then to question me. I was impacted the most, heartbroken, my only love Percy was dead.

"What exactly is this mission?"

Rachel asked. I smiled feeling sick. This was against everything I knew off, but it had to be done.

"We are going to destroy the Empire state building. The only passage to Kronos. He'll have to make another exit and that is our ticket up to their."

I said holding back tears. The only way to get revenge would be gone.

"I'm sorry Annabeth."

Rachel said sadly.

"We'll have to take a small raiding party to attack the lower stories."

"If the bottom stories fall all of it will."

Chris and Clarisse said. I nodded and walked into the girl's room. I sat on my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. The structure of the Empire state building was made up of three posts. If one falls the building will become unstable, it was the main idea to have three incase of earthquakes. I silently cried avoiding the looks of other girls, but only focused on my mind and hopes that were long gone. I woke next morning. Nico and Travis were back. They had four shopping carts filled to the brim with goods. Good thing too because we had forty kids. Katie Gardner made the food adding some spices she instantly grew into it. We then all sat down eating…Whatever it was. We then sat at the oak table and started discussing what we were to do. The Hephaestus kids started to make Greek fire and the Bombs. We sat around deciding who was to go.

"Whoever is to go may not return, we need people that we are replicable."

Thaila said. I flashed my eyes open.

"Thaila, I'm going. I have no reason to live and no loss if I die."

I said. They looked at me concerned but started to decide again. In the end, we had two groups, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Nico, Thaila, and I. We were divided in the bomb squad and the distraction. Nico, Thaila, Clarisse and I were going to set the bombs, the other distraction and kill some monsters. Nico was coming because he could Shadow travel away. Thaila had Hunters reflexes, Clarisse scared everybody, and I was just the leader. We set our backpacks and snuck out at night. We ran along the alley ways preying to whomever gods we knew.

"Nico Start on the left hall, Clarisse on the back left, I'll take the back right, Thaila take the right."

I whispered. They nodded and silently slipped in. The mist weakened since Kronos rose, He introduced monsters to the worlds so now they ran free. Any mortal of Demigod hurting a monster was sentenced to torture. We slipped into the building. A man was at the front desk. I slipped on my cap and quickly knocked him unconscious with my knife. I tapped the desk once signaling it was all clear; we dashed off to our spots. Around one corner, tape a bomb to the wall, continue on, The Hephaestus kids rigged the bombs to rig when I hit a button on my watch. I got all ten of them taped on the support posts. I ran back to the desks and met Clarisse. We soon saw Nico and a sweating Thaila. We ran outside and froze. The distraction team was surrounded by hellhounds and dracaena. I took my knife out and charged.

"For the gods!"

I screamed killing a hellhound. It yelped as it fell to dust, soon we were all attacking in frenzy. Nico could only summon spirits because the Titans took over the skeletons of the underworld. I stabbed a hellhound and saw it vanish. Only three were left, but more Dracaena slithered in. The hellhound bit into Thaila's arm, and threw her into the air. I screamed her name but nets flew from the dracaena's hand, Thaila got tangled up and dragged away shouting my name.

"Hit it!"

She screamed to me, I clicked the little button on my watch. A startling boom and the tower toppled. People screamed in the night as the building fell. It crashed and monsters ran from the debris. A cloud of dust, and Thaila was gone. We ran away with the rest of the group. We met up in the forest counting our ranks, only Thaila was gone, but so was the Empire state building. I sat on the ground looking up at the stars.

_Oh Thaila, why you not me? Please come back Thaila, you are my only hope…_


	2. Jail break

Thaila's P.O.V.

"Let me go!" I yelled pushing against the netting as the snake people dragged me inside a wet dungeon. Little rats ran across the beams above and a faint flickering bulb was here. She opened up a door labeled. '_Prisoners of War: Half bloods'_ she flicked her tongue as she pulled me inside the dry dusty room. The temperature changed, to freezing, the air was drying with no moister. She shoved me inside one of the cages near the back. As she clicked the doors shut the people stared to talk again.

"Hello Demigod. What's your name? I'm Bandit, daughter of Hermes. That's Black eye, Son of Morpheus, Red knife daughter of Ares, Fang, and son of Apollo."

A girl said walking over to me. She was at least fifteen. I got out of the net and looked around. I easily saw all the people she pointed out, except for one cage….

"I'm Thaila, daughter of Zeus. Leaders of the hunters, second in command of the rebels."

I said proudly. The girl smiled at me.

"Who's that?"

I said looking at the big cage on my left. Bandit's breathing stopped.

"T-That's S-Shark t-t-tooth… He's been here for years, the boss of us all."

She whispered in my ear. I walked over and peaked inside his cage.

"I wouldn't…."

Black eye murmured to me. The cage was musty and wet. I touched the floor and realized it was blood. I looked in and saw a shape of a person by the back wall.

"Leader of the rebels huh? Mighty impressive Thaila. I used to know someone like you, but those memories are forgotten."

A deep voice seemed to whisper to me. I looked in and saw the shape of Shark tooth.

"Who are you? Who's your parent and why are you in here?"

I asked the figure. People behind me froze and Shark tooth rose up onto his legs.

"Always the same questions. Everybody who comes here learns one thing. I am Shark tooth. Leader of the prisoners. My parents are long forgotten and so am I."

He said huskily. He reminded me of Nico for a second. A light rhythm of footsteps echoed down the chamber. The door opened and in walked tired nymphs. They were covered with bruises and had buckets of water. They had rags and looked tired. They walked over to each cell and opened the doors; they walked in and locked the doors behind them. A nymph walked into my cell and started to pick up the net off of the floor. I noticed the nymph inside Shark tooth's cell. Her bucket was filled to the brim with red water. She was tired with brown hair and green eyes. So timid, calm and sad.

"Juniper!"

I cried in shock. She turned her head. And smiled in glee.

"Yay! Someone who knows me! Are you from the camp or a rebel?"

She asked. I smiled and walked up to the bars.

"June? It's me, Thaila!"

I said. She froze then screeched with glee.

"Do you know Shark tooth?"

She asked sadly. I nodded and she sighed, Shark tooth then walked over and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry Juniper, one day we'll get out."

He said as nicely as he could. I almost cried out as I saw him. His face was unharmed except for one scar running on his face. From the corner of his mouth to the tip of his eye. His cloths were died red with his blood. Eyes grey from stress and pain. Hair used to be black but matted and clumped; scabs and fresh wounds were visible on his skin. His arms thin and bloody, a chunk of his elbow was missing, I could see the bone underneath. I held back the vile that was coming up. He sighed sadly as he saw my face go pale.

"I know, Kronos hates me more that Zeus."

He explained before retreating back to his bed.

"Shark tooth?"

"Thaila?"

"What happened to your family?"

He was silent for a while.

"They are all dead. Kronos came in a day after my capture saying how he would hunt down my family. I didn't believe him until he showed me my mother's wedding ring dripping blood. Her husband and her baby were slaughtered because of me."

I said. Bandit grabbed my arm.

"He hasn't told anyone this before."

She mouthed. I nodded trying to keep him talking.

"Did you come to camp Half blood before the war?"

"…..somewhat. I was in the war and took on many quests. I got offered the chance to destroy Kronos's host multiple times, but I hesitated because others would not want me too."

I froze, how did he know about this stuff?

"Who was his host?"

He chuckled.

"I know that you know that Thaila. Luke Castilian was Kronos's host. Others would not approve such as Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson, and of course you."

I froze. How did he know this stuff?

"Shark tooth…."

Black eye started.

"I knew that you had a hard life but that was stupid of you."

Bandit said. A saw a flash from his eyes.

"Bandit, you had hoped. I was left all alone. I had few friends, and then I did something I could never forget. I let my friend die. Right in front of me she died, screaming and I couldn't do anything. My mother married a man who whipped me and was the worst he could be, I killed him and moved to camp. I went to camp and took place in the war, and then I was captured and lost everything. My mother burned to ashes. I lost the love of my life because of Kronos."

He said. His voice crackled a little at the end. I felt pity in my heart, I was a hunter but losing that much even I would not heal.

"I'm so sorr-"

"I don't need your pity Red knife. I want out of here. My life has been inside this bloody cell for four years."

He growled. I crawled over to Bandit.

"Did he say four years?"

Bandit nodded, no wonder he was in charge. I fell asleep and woke the next morning. Keys jingled in the entrance way. An Empousa and a demigod walked in. the Empousa went to our cages but the Demigod went to Shark tooth.

"Hello Shark tooth, not looking so brave today are ya?"

The little demigod said. I noticed fear in his voice and Shark tooth laughed darkly. The demigod took a step back.

"What's wrong little Noah? Afraid you'll be killed by a man behind bars?"

He said from the shadows.

"N-No! Stop taking like that! Or- or I'll find that girl you kept moaning about in the second year! That um…..Abigail!"

Shark tooth shut up and went to the bars on his cage. The demigod walked over victoriously, but Shark tooth reached through, grabbed the kids shirt, he pulled with increasable force, the guard collided with the bars to make a pinging noise, he fell to the ground with a bloody nose and probably a broken rib.

"Wow, Noah, you didn't even try to stop the blow, or you are too weak to do it. Abigail is not her name, but unless you want to be dead on the floor stay away from her."

Shark tooth said. I shrunken back after the display but the Empousa took my arm and leaded the others away. I walked with Bandit to a strange room.

"Bath room."

She mouthed to me. The Empousa pushed us in and locked it after us. When she was gone I started asking the questions.

"Why did Shark tooth do that?"

She paused as she turned on some running water.

"Shark tooth lived in a small area. He was the leader and another girl. He fell in love with her and then Kronos came and took him. Kronos has been trying to find the girl so he can blackmail Shark tooth and get the answers from him. That's why he's pampering us too."

I thought hard, I actually felt bad for this kid, and the girl.

"Hey Bandit, you've been here a long time right?"

She looked at me sadly.

"Three years."

I sighed and sat next to her.

"Did you ever see a boy named Percy Jackson? Black hair, sea green eyes? Very stupid at times."

She frowned and her face turned sad, her black hair grew stringy in the light and her eyes as dull as Annabeth's.

"Yeah, He was gone four days before I got to prison. Shark tooth was there though. He was in the same room as him."

She said. We washed our cloths and got ready in silence. We then walked back to our cell. I saw Shark tooth still in his cell. He never went to the showers. The guards left and Shark tooth walked over to my cell.

"Hello Thaila how was your bath?"

He sounded jealous. I noted his voice when he was jealous, I had a feeling this would be important.

"Okay, I liked the rebel bathrooms better."

I said with mock sorrow.

"I'm sure you did, why are you in the rebel group?"

He asked. I didn't hear any humor in there; he hadn't ever seen the bathrooms here.

"Kronos destroyed my camp, the camp fled and our counselors, Lord Dionysus and Chiron were captured. The remaining demigods fled to a hidden spot and regrouped. We have been destroying buildings to try to harm Kronos. We recently blew up the Empire state building."

I said honestly. Bandit was quiet in the corner.

"So that's why Kronos was in a sour mood. I got three hundred more whippings that day."

He said, I flinched and imagined his other tortures.

"Is that why you are covered in scars and your cell is in blood?"

I asked. He stopped moving as if deciding to tell me.

"Yes, they do horrible things to us, me mostly. I offended Kronos the most and paid the price. I was chewed by hellhounds, archery practice target, sword dummy, medicine test subject, and weapon tester."

I could imagine more that he did. I flinched as the door creaked open and in a familiar face walked in. Ethan Nakumari. Bandit rushed over to my side and started whispering a thousand miles an hour.

"Stay in the corner, don't say anything, and don't gasp. Any attention drawn to you can be lethal. Trust me, Shark tooth can handle this."

She whispered. I did what she said and hid in the dark corner next to Bandit. Ethan walked in with high leather boots; he had chains on his pants and a knife. He slowly walked over to Shark tooth's cell.

"Hello Shark tooth."

He said coldly. Shark tooth didn't reply. I squeezed Bandits arm, I was afraid of what was coming.

"What's wrong, getting pecked by vultures too much for you?"

Oh, man every torture wasn't kidding, getting your spleen pecked by vultures would make me mad.

"What do you want Ethan, you're the executer and as well as I know nobody here is in wish for death."

Fang said hard, I heard faint fear in his voice. Ethan turned to Fang and drew his knife.

"Oh what's this? Little Fang wants to be all brave without his bow. Let's see how brave you are when you're missing your hand."

He sneered. He walked towards Fang, and opened his cage. In an instant, a knife blew past Ethan's head and lodged itself into the stone. Ethan glared at Shark tooth. He was in the open now, he held another dagger.

"It's me you want Ethan, leave the others alone."

He said coldly. I saw Ethan hesitate but he drew a sword.

"So Shark tooth, finally an even fight."

Ethan said. Shark tooth almost smiled.

"No, I always thought that you would fight without cheating, and this cell is a cheating pen as I see it."

He said. Ethan cursed and unlocked the cell, Shark tooth sprang punching Ethan. He threw his dagger pinning him to the floor, he then kicked away the sword.

"I could kill you for keeping me here for years, but your life wouldn't make up for it."

He growled knocking Ethan unconscious. He grabbed the keys and threw them to me. I caught him and looked at him, I actually noticed this was the first time I saw him out of his cell. He was tall and looking lethal. Muscles bloomed below his skin and scars rippled across his flesh. His left leg from the thigh down was ripped away, I saw a thin casing on flesh covering the bone, and I saw the artery pumping blood in it. I shivered and unlocked all the doors. Bandit looked at Shark tooth in surprise.

"Wow, I never expected you to do that."

She said shocked. Red knife was picking all the weapons from Ethan, Fang was guarding to doors.

"You don't know me at all."

He said. The scar on his face darkened as he grabbed his knifes. I took a short foot long sword Ethan had and we dashed away. I was right by Shark tooth, the others followed, he was a born leader.

"Wait here, Thaila come with me."

He whispered. The others hid in the shadows. We got closer to the smells of food, and dashed inside. He pulled me beside a row of pans. A sad looking Nymph walked over and we pulled her under. She smiled as she recognized us.

"I promised you, now you can go see that Satyr you talk about."

Shark tooth said smiling. Together Juniper, Shark tooth and I slipped into the hallway and ran to meet the others. We caught up with Bandit and slipped into a supply closet. Fang lifted the air duct and we slipped inside. We slowly made our way to a ball room, Shark tooth slipped down and waited for us to come. We then saw what we were after, the bathroom. Shark tooth dashed across and hid inside; slowly we all did the same. He pulled at a grate in the floor and slowly we all slipped down. Red knife closed the lid after she slid down. We walked in silence for hours, finally we saw a little light up ahead, a deep rumble echoed down the sewer.

"He has found out."

Black eye said with fear. Shark tooth nodded and stumbled on. I then realized something, how did Juniper know Shark tooth? And why am I heading away from my revenge?

"Juniper, how do you know Shark tooth?"

I asked, Juniper replied quickly.

"He was the first prisoner and I was one of the first nymphs, I was the one to clean his cell and we got talking and became good friends."

She replied, like they rehearsed it. We crawled on until we were under a road, light streamed down.

"Thaila, you need to lead us here. None of us has seen the city in years; we don't know the hardest and easiest paths. You need to lead us to the rebels you speak of."

Shark tooth ordered. I then crawled up and lifted the little man hole. I looked around and recognized the street. We were on Egret, only four blocks away from the forest, but a high monster highway. I set down the hole and whispered to them what to do. We all disguised ourselves with some paint like blue muck Bandit stole from somewhere, but I really didn't want to know where. The boys ripped cloth off to make a headband ski mask thing. We then all dashed up and out into the light. A car honked and a monster howled. We dashed into an alleyway and saw a dracaena; I stabbed it and kept running. One block, two blocks, three blocks….

We were almost there, and then it jumped in front of us. A large fully grown hellhound got in between the forest and us. Its muzzle dribbled spit and its eyes blood red. It pounced on Red knife and she stabbed its paw. It yelped and charged at me. I froze as it gained, I saw Shark tooth jump and grab me. We tumbled in a roll and landed a meter away from the hellhound. Its muzzle was stuck in the ash fault because it pounced head first.

"Don't ever do that again."

Shark tooth said grabbing Ethan's sword, he then slashed the mutts head off into dust. We ran into the forest and slowed to catch our breath. We then started back to the rebel camp…


	3. Freedom

Annabeth's P.O.V. 

I sat on the couch; my eyes were red with tears I had shed. She had been gone for weeks and we had lost hope of her return. Nico was sad as well, but losing Thaila for me was like losing Percy all over again, I loved him…. Rachel walked over to me, it was three in the morning and we were the only ones up.

"Annabeth."

"Yes Rachel?"

"You've lost the most out of all of us, so I have given the spirit of Delphi a chance, I'll give you a prophecy."

She said uncertain. I looked at her astonished. She hadn't told a prophecy since the war, years ago. I nodded as her eyes turned green.

"The daughter of Athena with the grey eyes

The one who has had her most share of cries

The one who is lost their will to survive

Is the one that is shockingly still alive?

But the one with the name of the oceans tooth

Is the key to victory and the key to truth"

He voice turned back to normal and I froze in place. Rachel was also stunned.

"She's alive! Thaila's still alive."

I said happily. The prophecy said it itself. We got up and started discussing how it was possible that she really was.

Thaila's P.O.V.

We walked for as long as we could Fang was surprisingly agile in the forest but Shark tooth wasn't. He was slow because of his mistreated leg. I asked him how that happened and he said it was when he had to fight the Manticore without a weapon. We walked on until the ground became dark. We huddled around a fire Red knife made.

"How come you told her things you never told us?"

Red knife said cleaning a hunting knife. Shark tooth swung his head over to her, his face calm and unreadable.

"I would be quiet Kimberly, yes I know all of you, and my life is a series of dead ends and pot holes. If it was a string, it would start bright red and turn to a dull grey slowly fading to white."

He said. Red knife looked up shocked that he knew her name. Bandit looked at Shark tooth with pity.

"I need not of your pity Sasha, and Ryan I wouldn't speak right now."

Bandit looked down at the mention of her name. _Sasha_. And Fang looked down as he was about to speak, his real name was Ryan. Black eye was quiet through all of this.

"I once had a real name, but Kronos's scythe has slashed away all essence of that with this scar."

He said pointing to his face. Luke's s- no _Shark tooth's scar_ was deep inside his face. I gasped aloud, so did Bandit.

"That's how? You always told me a hellhound scratched you."

Bandit said in surprise. He looked up, a new light shone in his eye.

"When Kronos ripped away my past life, I had no will to survive. But then one person I remembered from my past life came."

He looked at me and his face softened.

"When Thaila came I remembered her from Camp Half Blood. I remembered when you came free from that Pine tree. That's why we need to get to the rebels. My life had been ripped apart but I can fix it if I see it again. The stitches will be visible but that's a risk I'll have to take."

He said rising to his feet. Black eye walked over and put his hand on Shark tooth's shoulder.

"Shark tooth, you speak brave, but will it be enough. I know that life was hard and you almost died many times but I don't think that's the life for us."

He said timidly.

"Black eye, I know the life I'm looking for is not with my followers, that's why you are going to the rebels."

He said. We all rose and started walking into the woods again. We made good time today, the light rose and I heard an owl tweet four times, I turned and signaled to stop walking.

"Travis, I know it's you. I told you in case of emergency its three owl tweets."

I called up towards the sound. A few seconds later he dropped from his tree stunned.

"Thaila?"

He said rubbing his eyes. Suddenly three more kids dropped from the trees. All Apollo kids."

"What's up rebels? I escaped but a few of my cell mates helped me, they're demigods."

I explained pointing to all of them.

"Who leads?"

Travis asked. Shark tooth stepped forward. Travis stepped back; he did that to people scare them away.

"What's your name and parent?"

Travis asked trying to act like a general. I looked at him remembering that no one says that to Shark tooth. Bandit ran over and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"My apologies…"

He stuttered. Shark tooth's eye's showed no comfort.

"I am Shark tooth; I would like it if I wasn't attacked on my first visit to other demi gods in _four years."_

He said through gritted teeth in the end. Travis looked stricken. Another Apollo kid started to guide us. I walked in the lead, the other Apollo kids surrounded Shark tooth and the others in case of attack. Red knife looked upset but didn't say anything. We then went to the trap door. Travis disappeared down to get the others. In a matter of seconds _everybody_ ran out. They smiled and hugged me; they looked at Shark tooth in fright. I then saw Annabeth come running out followed by Rachel.

"Thals! I missed you so much!"

They said happily. Nico walked out and gave me a quick hug he then turned sword point on Bandit. Travis ran over and whispered something into Nico, and Annabeth's ear. Then the nymph Juniper squealed. Grover looked over in amazement and broke into running. Grover finally found his girlfriend.

"Who are they?"

Annabeth asked me aloud. Shark tooth stared at her in shock; he then sank to one knee.

"I understand you lead the rebels, I am Shark tooth leader of the prisoners. I have been in the cells of Kronos's prison for four years."

He said. Others sank to their knees like Shark tooth. Annabeth looked at them in surprise. Rachel was staring at Shark tooth in horror. She ran over to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear.

"The Prophecy….and…..but he's…."

It was muffled then Annabeth nodded.

"Nico, I believe they are safe, who is your godly parent? I think Shark tooth is not your real name, so what is it?"

Nico backed away and stood in the shadows. Shark tooth rose up.

"Shark tooth. I am nothing more. My godly parent is gone and secret for all who wishes to know. Knowledge isn't all good for you."

He said. Annabeth nodded knowing.

"I am Annabeth, the main leader of the rebels. Daughter of Athena. We have many secondary leaders. Thaila, daughter of Zeus, Nico son of Hades, Grover, lord of the wild, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Travis son of Hermes."

She said nodding to one and all. I watched Shark tooth; his eyes glittered with delight at some of the names.

"Clarisse, lead the girls to their rooms, Nico lead the boys. I wish to speak with Shark tooth."

They nodded and soon, only Annabeth Shark tooth and I were above, others were below or on border patrol. Annabeth's eyes turned glassy.

"You have been in the prison for four years correct?"

Shark tooth nodded.

"Then,"

She took a deep breath and faced Shark tooth.

"Where is Perseus Jackson? You have the weapon of him in your pocket. Did you kill him? Or did you steal it from him?"

Annabeth said, her voice broke and Shark tooth looked at her in plain surprise.

"Perseus Jackson….One of the first prison mates I ever got. He always wanted to escape to get to someone by the name of…..Chase? Then one day….Kronos got tired of him, and came in with his scythe. He took him away and was never seen again. Probably dead. He gave me his weapon before he died, he said that if he passed to keep it and use it with the rebels, find the one named Thaila, Nico and Annabeth and destroy the titans."

He said sadly, I saw a tear slide down Annabeth's face. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry; I can tell you were close to Percy. That's why I hate Kronos. He ripped the spirit from me with his death, that's why nobody can ever know my name."

I nodded and slowly we all walked back under. Bandit had nicer clothes, brown with a yellow top. Red knife was chatting to some Ares kids. Black eye was lounging in the corner and Fang was over talking to Katie Gardner. Shark tooth walked down stairs and looked at everyone. Clarisse glared at him, but Shark tooth's glare was harder. Annabeth looked around and disappeared behind a pile of blankets. I silently followed and eavesdropped.

"The daughter of Athena with the grey eyes

The one who has had her most share of cries

The one who is lost their will to survive

Is the one that is shockingly still alive?

But the one with the name of the oceans tooth

Is the key to victory and the key to truth"

Rachel recited. I froze in a panic. _The one that has lost their will to survive, is the one who is shockingly still alive?_ Gods no, but I never gave up hope. Who gave up hope? A cold idea crept into my mind. _Shark tooth__…_

"_When Kronos ripped away my past life, I had no will to survive. But then one person I remembered from my past life came."_

His voice echoed around in my head. I walked over to Annabeth and sat down.

"I heard the prophecy, and I think I have some answers."

Rachel looked at me accusingly but Annabeth showed me forward.

"When we escaped, Shark tooth told me that Kronos ripped away his will to survive, and yet here he is. The last line I'm worried about. _Are the key to victory and the key to truth_? I think Shark tooth may be who we don't think he is."

I said thinking. Annabeth's eyes told me she was thinking.

"He could be a god; Artemis was disguised as a little girl."

Rachel suggested. I shook my head.

"His cell was covered in blood, red blood."

We went back to thinking. Annabeth suddenly shot up.

"Guys what does his scar remind you of?"

Annabeth said full of fear. I caught on to what she was thinking.

"Luke,"

Rachel said sadly.

"And does it occur to anyone that he could be Luke reborn?"

We all sat in silence but I didn't think so, he wouldn't have done that. I shrugged and got up. Slowly we had supper and went to bed. Shark tooth stayed with his prison mates. He talked to me a few times but others didn't trust him. When he went to bed, the leaders got up and went to the oak table.

"Rachel told me a prophecy, and it's about Shark tooth. We think he might be Luke reborn."

Annabeth said. Nico looked at me in a confused scared face.

"We are leading a raid to get more supplies tomorrow; do you want him to come along?"

Travis asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, I'll take him on border watch. He needs to learn how to live in our land."

I said hard. Everybody looked at me but nobody objected. We split for bed and I saw Bandit sitting upright. I walked over concerned; she had tear marks down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Bandit?"

She looked at me sadly; I almost recoiled as I saw her pain in her eyes.

"It's not right. I've been stuck in a cell for years then the next day I have the luxury of a sleeping bag? I can't sleep, please bind my legs together so I can sleep."

I agreed, and soon she was happily sleeping. Annabeth came in and we all slowly passed out.

_The floor was wet and slippery. It dripped something that smelled of wet blood. A bloodcurdling laugh echoed down the chambers. I ran down the chambers faster and faster. I finally stopped when I saw a horrifying sight. Shark tooth was on the far side of the chamber, only armed with a bronze sword. Kronos was on the other side twirling his scythe._

"_Well well we meet at last. I must say your new nickname suits you, Shark tooth."_

_Kronos said grinning. Shark tooth gripped his sword harder._

"_You and I both know I hate that name."_

_He said angrily. I tried to move but I couldn't, the one thing that stood out, was that Shark tooth's face was perfect. His scar was gone from his face. Kronos smiled coldly and twirled his scythe._

"_If the rebels hear of my namesake, they will fight harder, stronger."_

_Shark tooth said hard._

"_And yet you want to keep it a secret, only I shall know."_

_Kronos said smiling hard._

"_I shall always remember it. My memories will always trigger it."_

_Shark tooth said. His arms started to wobble._

"_So be it Shark tooth."_

_Kronos said, he swung his blade and it ripped across his face. Blood poured down as he screamed in agony._

"_How?"_

_He choked out looking at the blood._

"_You may have the curse of Achilles, but even my scythe can rip that from your soul. Your hope is gone Shark tooth, you can only remember if you trigger you past."_

_He whispered. The ground all around me swirled and vanished in the mist. The mist gathered and a little girl wandered into a cell, she was only about thirteen, I recognized her brown hair, it was a young Bandit. Shark tooth's scar was in scabs now. He was in his cell looking at the girl; she whimpered and called for her mother._

"_Your mother isn't coming, nobody is coming. I have been waiting for years, you're lucky to be alive."_

_Bandit looked up gazing at Shark tooth._

"_W-Who a-are you?"_

_Shark tooth looked puzzled for a second._

"_I don't know, I honestly don't know, I am called Shark tooth, but my past is the only answer to my name."_

_He said in pity._

I jumped and woke in a flash. His name, his past was the answer. I was to take border patrol with him today. I walked out yawning; I combed my hair with my hands.

"Morning Thals."

Annabeth said eating a pop tart. I smiled and walked over.

"You are going to take Shark tooth on border patrol?"

"Yeah, about that…."

I explained to her my dream; she was lost in thought when he walked out of the boy's dorm followed by Fang and Black eye. His scar looked deepened in his face, now that I knew how he got it; he seemed a lot scarier.

"Shark tooth, you're on border patrol with me."

I said grabbing his arm. He nodded and followed me up the stairs. We started off walking along the border of the city and woods. We walked, I then saw Shark tooth freeze.

"What's wrong?"

I asked, he held up a sheet of purple paper. I took it and read it immediately.

_Hello Rebels_

_I understand a jail break was made a few nights ago, including Thaila, and Shark tooth. I will give you an offer. You promise in the vein of my sight to stop destroying our buildings and we'll give you back Perseus Jackson. Central Square Thursday at four PM._

_~K_

Shark tooth's face was hard set into a mask, but his eyes told a story. He knew this was a trap, but I didn't care.


	4. When a titan wants a fight, give him one

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS ON A TWO WEEK TRIP TO THE WEST USA, AND I COULDN'T TYPE BECAUSE WE WERE SIGHT SEEING! BUT…I WROTE MY IDEAS ON MY IPOD AND I HAVE THE NEXT 4 CHAPTERS WRITTEN DOWN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Shark tooth's P.O.V.

We planned to head out in two major groups; apparently this 'Percy' was some great hero, the resistance hopped for the best and explained to me that they needed him. I thought otherwise, they survived years without him, knowing Kronos he probably just killed him, yet again I did watch them drag him away…I cringed and walked to the major group.

We were standing there when Nico closed his eyes and whistled. It seemed to echo like we were in a cave, but the trees darkened. At once a mighty monster of a hellhound emerged from the shadows of the forest. I tensed getting close to the ground, about to grab its claw when it slashed at me, and break it, than when it pounced, roll under its belly and stab its heart, I was ready, but thank the gods, the hellhound was friendly. It walked to Nico and covered him in wet licks, I smiled. Soon we loaded up and climbed on. We were seated in the order of power. First Annabeth, than Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, and Travis Stoll. Two Ares kids were stationed with me, one in front one behind, they still thought I would turn, they knew nothing….in my eyes it was insulting to be behind that Hermes boy, I had more experience, pain agony and training than he did, four years of trying to stay alive did that.

Cold air blew at us as the shadows bent around us. I felt the movement the dog was taking in every stride, in a flash of light we were back to reality. We appeared in what used to be a park, the rest of the resistance were running through the forest, we needed all of them. I slid off and looked around; the city was blank, no monsters or cars, nothing. Kronos must have evacuated them all. Slowly we all gathered our troops; I felt relief when I saw my gang again. Bandit skipped over happy, Red knife and Black eye were shaking their heads to see any threat, Fang had his bow out. We silently took to a half circle formation around the building Kronos said to meet at. Annabeth held the main position; I was on her left, Thalia on her right. The archers backed up with their bows drawn arrows ready, than the spear men in front. In the center were the sword and knife fighters.

We waited and slowly, the tall deserted clock tower struck its peak, instead of its beautiful ring of a large golden bell, a raspy harpy screamed to the sky, it probably nested there. We waited and slowly, I felt the cold familiar feeling cover my soul. Kids started shivering and looked afraid, I was all to use to it. I remained motionless, the coldness all part of my schedule. Thalia drew a long black spear from over her back, she tapped a bracelet and a shield spiraled out in a perfect order. Clarisse took out a less impressive looking spear that matched Thalias. Nico produced a short black sword; it radiated darkness like all underworld metals. The doors of the building squealed open and a man walked out. I knew it was the man that caused me agony every day, without looking at his face. Black hair covered his head, framing his golden eyes. His skin was a light ivory, and he wore black armor that resembled dragon scales. A long ashy purple cloak drifted down his back, he gave no mercy. Annabeth drew a dagger, but it didn't fit…the dagger was bronze, but not…_her dagger_. I blinked out of it, how would I know if it was hers? I shrugged and watched as she took a step into the open. Kronos's eyes were filled with rage as he saw her.

"Daughter of Athena," His voice was raspy and cold, like chiseling ice, or cutting rock, "You have been…inconvenient to the titans…"

He said, rage and hatred thick in his voice, Annabeth's eyes glowed like she received a complement, in a way she did….but still. His eyes raked over our numbers hungrily, and looked satisfied when he finished.

"Where is Percy Jackson?"

Thalia ordered taking a step into the open, her spear crackled with power. Kronos glared and snapped his fingers, three Empousa walked out carrying a black chunk of stone. It was as big as a queen size bed, and a foot thick, the Empousa set the block on its end so it towered high in the air, my gut tossed. Kronos snapped and a inch thick layer of rock slid off, kids yelped others screamed in disgust.

Percy Jackson was pinned to the rock, his arms spread far apart like an eagle, each had a dagger through skin, muscle, bone, and out the other side pinning him there. Dried blood flowed like a river out of his palms, and in his chest in the center of his body, a half steel, half bronze sword stuck out, you could practically see his severed heat through the hole, and many guts, and the sword was twisted. That wasn't the worst part but was already sick enough to scare kids mentally for the rest of their life.  
Percy's head was attached by an inch of his flesh; it was on a tilt, heck it was upside down. His mouth was open in a scream of pain, and his eyes closed. I saw the answer as soon as I asked it. Kronos. Kronos almost be headed Percy with his scythe, but one single flaw I noticed. When I saw him still…alive, he had a white scar on the inside of his palm, a pit scorpion bite, but now his hand was flawless, the skin coated in gore, but the scar was gone. Kids cried, Annabeth wailed and fell to her knees in shock, Bandit covered her mouth, and even Nico was shocked. Kronos laughed, Annabeth was in shock, she couldn't move, she could only stare at him. Kronos smiled and walked forward with his scythe.

"Are you wishing for death child, wishing to join him?"

He hissed, I knew where this was going, I stepped out, I was directly behind him, across the clearing. He swung his scythe and I pulled out the sword Percy used….Riptide.

"Leave her be Kronos. Our dispute is between us only." **(A.N. Dispute means argument in case you dont know)**

I growled, he spun, the smile gone, eyes merciless and cold. He stopped twirling and glared.

"Shark tooth, you fighting me will only kill you, haven't you learned?"

He said hard, I glared and leveled my sword.

"The only reason you almost killed me last time, was because I had no weapon titan."

I hissed and we started circling. His eyes cold.

"You have no clue how long I have wanted to kill you."

He hissed, that surprised me.

"You could have killed me years ago."

I growled, his right arm tensed just below the shoulder, I knew what he was going to do.

"If I did, I couldn't torture you anymore."

He said hard, I snorted, it's called Tartarus.

"So Kronos, eaten any kids lately?"

I said trying to make him mad, It worked, he threw his scythe, I jumped twisting and sliced off the bottom three inches of the shaft, he muttered something and golden fire shot at me, it was following fire. It chased you after it split in two parts; the only safe spot was its eye. I dashed into the center and people started screaming. Annabeth was going to charge, and Bandit jumped and tackled her, Annabeth started thrashing and screaming.

"I have to help him!"

She screeched.

"No! Shark tooth can make it!"

Bandit said, Annabeth screamed more.

"He's going to die!"

"No he's not! He's fought and survived before!"

Bandit yelled, Kronos clenched his teeth together blocking out there voices. The fire died with me in a lounging position. I was leaning against my sword picking my nails….eww. Everybody's jaws dropped when they saw me alive.

"You've lost your touch."

I said smiling, his face was angry.

"And you've been overly observant."

He hissed, we charged slashing, I knew his moves, we were evenly matched until he got lucky, his scythe butt hit my chest making me bend over wheezing, he grabbed my neck and threw me so I hit the ground on my back. He walked over, and I did one of those rap/fighting moves when you kick your leg out and swing. I grabbed my sword and made a cut running down his calf. He roared as black Ichor stained the ground. We charged, and he slashed, I got a tiny cut on my arm, but the one-touch-and-it-reaps-your-soul-from-your-body-painfully kinda happened, I winced as I felt fire in my blood but kept fighting. I slashed his arm, and he kicked my gut as I punched his face, we were both blasted back, I heard a few crunches but got up anyhow. Annabeth and Bandit rushed over, aww Annabeth cared. I got up, yeah I broke a rib, I got up further, more pain, wait…..broke two never mind.

"Are you okay!"

Annabeth said getting down next to me. Bandit started feeling my ribs, I winced.

"I'm fine Annabeth, I need you to get the rebels out of here, this isn't a playground. Keep Nico here so I can get away quickly."

I ordered. Her eyes were big with worry, it hurt my heart to see her like this.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll be fine."

I said in a softer voice, she looked at Bandit, a bit of the worry gone.

"Three ribs, nothing big."

Three, huh, I thought two. She shrugged, I got to my feet effortlessly and the evacuation started. Kronos started our deadly game all over again. We were slashing and cursing, thrusting, hitting and blocking. We broke apart dripping in sweat and blood. We charged and again, Kronos got lucky, his scythe butt hit my leg as his foot kicked it, the force he used sent me flying and into a tree. I hit it hard enough for the tree to sway and a few branches to break, I looked at the sick remains of my left leg. At least a third of my bone was sticking 90˚ angle out of my skin, it was shattered the rest of the way up, I could literally see the crimson bone looking at me, I groaned as pain consumed me like a wildfire. In a flash, I saw Nico dart out, grab me and shadow travel into the darkness.

**Okay everyone! Give me your thoughts, ideas or opinions. **

**Poll #1, WHO IS SHARKTOOTH? Luke, Percy, or just another person?**

**Poll #2 should Annabeth get a crush on Shark tooth?**

_Preview of next Chap:_

"_He was getting an idea of our numbers, our skills."_

_I said hard, everybody groaned, realization dawned on them. The happy person on my left suddenly bolted._

"_Come back!"_

_I yelled, she turned back saddened._

"_I need to get more!"_

_I knew who she was talking about. _

"_Bandit!"_

_Annabeth yelled, she wouldn't stop running, I looked at her._

"_Forgive me."_

_I whispered._

"_Bianca, stop."_

_I called at once, Bandits body froze, in shock, my heart grew with pride, also sadness. I gave away her secret._


	5. Bandit or Bianca?

Still Shark tooth's P.O.V.

We formed out of thin air, we appeared in the underground complex, and thanks to Nico's oh so great system of travel I formed a foot off the ground. I landed on my gut with piercing pain, I groaned. The rebels were inside the bedrooms, the leaders including Bandit at the table, they gasped when we came. Nico got up shaking his head.

"Thanks for making me land on my three broken ribs!"

I hissed to him, he started apologizing. I used my one arm to try to get up, but my legs pain flared wickedly, it gave way under my weight and I collapsed again. My ribs felt on fire as I crumbled on them, at once people rushed to help me, they grabbed my arm and I yelped at the pain, they gasped at my leg but hurried. My mind started numbing; my eyes slouched closer to closing, the pain dimming.

"No, if he falls asleep he won't wake back up."

Annabeth said hard, I knew Black eye was doing it, I almost screamed as the pain came back. I gasped but didn't squeak. A boy with strawberry blonde hair rushed in, the Apollo boys followed. He waved one hand over me, and in a calming sensation, the pain vanished. I let out a deep breath relieved; I looked at the kid, but didn't move.

"My dad's Asclepius, minor god of pain."

I nodded, and the Apollo kids worked on me, hours passed, I wondered why Fang didn't help; Bandit probably didn't tell him to. I dozed off in a light sleep, Annabeth let me she was sure i wouldn't die in it. I was aware of what the people around me were saying, but I did not act upon it. **(A.N. Like a Coma!)** Annabeth spoke first.

"Why did Kronos take us there if he was only going to show us Percy dead?"

Annabeth asked calmly, wow, she just saw her boyfriends corpse and was still this calm?

"Maybe for us to lose hope?"

Bandit offered lightly, Nico snorted. They continued talking, ideas coming to the surface, but not correct for what happened. Finally the numbing effect wore off and I fluttered my eyes open, I knew what they were speaking off, they hadn't seen me yet.

"I know why Kronos did that."

I said raspy, trying to get up, my ribs were wrapped, and my leg had a brace on that looked like it was made of wire, thin plaster over it, but the worst part, was that some girl doodled over it when I was sleeping. It was now covered in crude poys and little hearts, like a care bear doll. Annabeth quickly offered two crutches. I took them happily. I limped/walked to the table looking at them all.

"I have two things to say, the first, who the Hades drew on my foot!"

I hissed I saw an Aphrodite girl slip into the bathroom quickly; I sighed and shook my head.

"Okay, first Kronos did that for two reasons. The first was to see if I was with you guys, no offense or anything but when it comes to fighting Kronos I equal at least fifteen of you."

I said calmly. Clarisse snorted, I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Look at you, three broken ribs and a broken leg! I could have taken that wimp!"

She said hard, I shook my head pinching the bridge of my nose. I looked her up and down.

"Fight me; I say at least…three seconds I'll have you pinned."

I said calmly, she rolled her eyes and got up, kids dropped their mouth but Thaila and Bandit were holding back laughter.

"Hey Travis, ten drachmae's on Shark tooth."

Bandit said, Travis looked at her like she was crazy.

"In his condition? Clarisse will have him in two."

They shook hands and watched us get ready. Clarisse acted like a giant, relying on their fists rather than brains. Her right shoulder and wrist were tensed, she would do and side swing. I dropped the crutches and waited.

"You're going down."

She snorted like a pig, she swung like I thought, I waited, then spun back grabbing a freeze spot on the neck, her body locked up and she crumpled. I looked to Bandit.

"Time?" I asked calmly, she looked at her watch. "Three point four seconds, you took down Ethan faster though."

I shrugged and backed away. I raised an eyebrow at the others open mouths than shrugged it off.

"The other reason is what I like to call, 'know your prey.'"

They all waited for me to go on.

"When Kronos wants to…affect something, he watches it and learns the numbers. If he wants to 'hurt' something, he would research about it and find the easiest way to dispose of it, in this case, Annabeth."

I said calmly, they all looked at me in horror, Annabeth's moth turned to a little o of horror.

"Kronos has noticed that if he disposes of Annabeth, the resistance will crumble, that's why he showed you Percy."

We all sat in silence, until Bandit sprang to her feet. Her eyes bright.

"Shark tooth, when Kronos gets something wrong, what does he do?"

She asked, a smile forming on her face.

"He halts what he's doing and covers himself in more research, why?"

She jumped to her feet, than sighed and sat down again.

"Wait, I'm not getting this, what did he do?"

Clarisse asked puzzled, can't she get anything through that hog fat?

**(The preview from the last chap starting...now!)**

"He was geting an idea of our numbers, our skills."

I said hard, everybody groaned, realization dawned on them. The happy person on my left suddenly bolted.

"Come back Bandit!"

I yelled, she turned back saddened.

"I need to get more!"

I knew exactly who she was talking about. It would work, but it somehow wouldn't.

"Bandit!"

Annabeth yelled, she wouldn't stop running, I looked at her.

"Forgive me."I whispered tilting my head up in a prayer to the gods, mostly Hades.

"Bianca, stop."

I called at once, Bandits body froze, in shock, my heart grew with pride, also sadness. I gave away her secret. She turned around swiftly and everyone stared at me. It was silent until Nico got over the shock.

"WHAT!"

He screamed, I covered my ears, Bandit tilted her head down.

"How did you find out Shark tooth?"

She whispered, I sighed and looked up.

"You and Fang talk in your sleep, I figured it out after the third year."

She whimpered and sat down. Nico dropped his jaw and looked at me.

"Your not messing with me are you?" His voice sounded slightly unsure, like he was going crazy.

"Why?" My voice masked my humor. He shook his head clearly annoyed. Bandit sighed putting her head in her hands. She spoke quietly.

"Calm down Nikki, yeah it's me, and it's just perfect now isn't it!"

Her voice was stressed and annoyed, I looked down at her, her hair was a light brown, if she was related to Nico it would be black, I could imagine it on her…

"Bianca, relax, I'm guessing our cover story has been revealed. Better the rebels than Kronos though."

I heard Fang say walking out, Bandit/ Bianca nodded sadly.

"I'm confused! Who are you people?" Thalia said taking out her spear, Fang rolled his eyes.

"Relax Thaila, you know all of us, we're reborn heroes. I believe my name is…Michel Yew?"

Every Apollo kid dropped their jaw; I stared at everybody's surprised face. He laughed silently. Thalia shook her head and lightly hit his shoulder. He smiled and I leaned back, my leg hurt but I could live. Bianca looked troubled.

"Let me guess, you want to get the others?"

I asked, everybody became silent and looked at me, I rolled my eyes and whistled. At once Red Knife and Black eye walked out yawning.

"What is it Shark tooth?"

Red knife said yawning and stretching. I walked to her, and leaned against a wall.

"They know, you want me to tell them, or you?"

They froze, and dropped their jaws, than Black eye shook his head in disbelief.

"Fine, my real name is Taylor, I was fourteen, daughter of Ares. Was killed in the battle against Kampe."

Red knife said, Clarisse got her in one giant bear hug, I chuckled lightly.

"And I am known as Charles Beckendorf , used to be son of Hephaestus."

Black eye said happily, I smiled as Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth dropped there jaws.

"And you never told us this why?"

Annabeth ordered madly, Michel/Fang shrugged. Bandit/Bianca shuddered.

"Lord Hades said that we couldn't tell anyone until you knew of it, and now…..we need to get the others."

Bianca said spinning around, she walked towards the exit, and I stopped her.

"I'm coming with." My voice was rough and hard, she knew I was the safest person to take, she nodded swiftly, and Nico watched as his older (Now younger) sister disappeared again.

* * *

**Okay, i'm going to try one of these things. Well, if you dont understand what just happened, look below...**

**Red Knife = A girl named Taylor, she was the only Ares girl kiled in the battle with Kampe (Battle of the Laybrinth)**

**Black eye = A guy named Charlie B, died on the Princess Andromeda when the ship blew up (The Last Olympian)**

**Fang = Michel Yew, died...i'm not sure...fell of a bride or got eaten. Died in the battle of Kronos (The Last Olympian)**

**Bandit = Bianca Di Angelo, died inside a metal robot inside Hephaestus's junkyard. (The Titans Curse)**

**Also, i'll explain next chapter why all the dead people are like 14, insted of being 3. **

** Please review, i like it when you do. Again, Luke or Percy? O_o**


	6. Get to the Chopper! Motercycle

**Wow, this is my longest Chap yet, i had to split it in half, this should clear many things up, like how Bianca isn't a todler or why nobody could recognize her. Apparently everybody wants Shark tooth to be Percy, so be it. I'm adding Luke in, as a Demigod in desguise. His name is going to be Jake (Jake and Luke sound like cool names to me :)**

Shark tooth's P.O.V.

"WAIT!"

The Aphrodite girls screamed at us, I raised my left eyebrow, the one with the scar running through; she started clicking her tongue and shaking her head.

"You can't go out into New titan with _that_ scar!"

The way she said it made it seem like a pimple, I covered it with my arm, but she grabbed my arm, I yelped as she tackled me to the floor, okay one thing to know about Aphrodite girls. The first, they are incredibly strong when they want to, or when you insult the Twilight characters. In seconds I was bound with rope to a chair inside the large bathroom, Bianca was in another chair next to me looking horrified. The girls backed away and smiled, I started choking on the perfume they were putting on Bianca, and I heard her screams and roughly saw her through the mist.

They started smearing some red jelly looking goop all over my black (non blood stained thanks to the first shower in 4 YEARS!) oil slick hair. Then they grabbed a jar with thin tan dough like things on it. No, the paintbrushes came next. I moaned in agony with this torture, of all the things I went through…this was the second worst thing I have _ever_ gone through. I faintly heard people outside the chained door.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Annabeth asked concern in her voice, a deep snort I could only assume as Nico.

"No way! The last time I messed with them, they made all my black clothes white and died my hair pink! I looked like cotton candy for weeks!"

He said in horror, I moaned as more sticky goo went on my face. Minutes passed and finally I got to look in the mirror. My jaw dropped in disbelief. Where I used to sit, covered in scars, and with dim lit eyes sat a new kid. His hair was black, but faded into a red color, like those skate boarding people and those rock stars. His eyes were now light hazel, or dark amber. A thin gold pulsing rim went around the purple, than the skin… The skin was a light tan, a few freckles here and there; the only answer was Hollywood makeup, that would be the sticky stuff. I had more of the stuff covering my big scars on my arms and legs. The girls threw to me a pair of long sleeve pants and shirt. The pants were black skinny jeans, and the shirt was a normal black, but custom rips were all over showing the blood red undershirt.

I smiled at my reflection, the girls sighed dreamily, I shook my head. The lead one, also the one who bound me to a chair stepped forward.

"Okay, there are two problems with your disguise. The first, the contact lenses in your eyes are only temporary. There seems to be some sort of…toxin in your eyes that destroy them. We reinforced them but they will only last about two hours. The other problem, three scars on you seem to…burn away."

She looked away at the last part, burn away? What?

"Excuse me?"

I raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Three scars, one on your knee, your wrist, and…face. They burn away anything covering it. We coated it with a gel our mom made. You put it on any cursed wound and it will stop whatever it does, bleed, and freeze anything. But your cuts…they actually will burn it. You have an hour in a half before it burns, your shirt, pants, and your fake face."

Burn away…I froze when I realized something, those cuts were from Kronos's scythe… I shook it off and Bianca got over here. I could hardly recognize her. Her brown hair was filled with blonde highlights; her eyes were blue and her skin with a Californian tan. She wore a jean skirt with black pants, her top was a light purple and had a large blue butterfly on it. We nodded and opened the door. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Chris gasped at our new forms. I looked at Annabeth, she seemed to be staring at me, I shrugged it off and dashed up to the stares. Bianca followed.

"we'll be back in at least four hours. Don't come after us!"

I called as we climbed up and out. When we got to the forest floor, we went into a run, I was used to dodging so this wasn't too hard, Bianca found it easy, she used to be a hunter Annabeth told me. We got to the rim of the city, not many monsters lived here, some bars, some cheap hotels. We started walking down the street, looking for nothing. Already ten minutes had passed, we needed to get to the others. We walked along the roads saying nothing. Some guys down an alley were watching us, but they got back to…whatever they were doing. Bianca suddenly smiled and froze.

"There, being the daughter of Hermes in this life means I can steal pretty easily. Do you prefer car, or bike?"

She smiled, and with a tiny flick of her neck, I saw what she was pointing too. Some guys were raiding a Wendy's, they were stupid enough to leave what they were driving in still running.

"Bike, I can't drive a car."

I said swiftly. She nodded, and we slowly started walking along the road where the bikes where. We looked like normal people; I spotted the bike I wanted. A nice chrome black one. I saw the side and shook my head out of irony. It was a CG150 Titan Mix Esg. It looked brand new, Bianca spotted a red one and was slowly walking towards it. A nice small red Harley Davidson, I liked mine better. The guys continued raiding the fast food place, since the titans came, I understood there were no police people anymore. I was close enough to touch it now, in an instant I swung myself onto the running chopper and wacked the kickstand up, Bianca did the same. The guys finally noticed us.

"Hey you! Get away from my bike!"

A big old man shouted at me, I revved the engine and Bianca squealed away, I followed. He didn't need helmets, if I fell I would survive, also bugs weren't. Since all the monsters that ate bugs came, birds, insects, arachnids all vanished. We turned onto the highway and I followed Bianca as we swerved traffic, getting the fingers often. We finally found a nice stretch of road and drove next to each other.

"Hey Bianca?" I asked, she gave a short nod. "Aren't you supposed to have Black hair and brown eyes?"

I asked very calmly, she sighed and looked up into the sky.

"I'll tell you everything, why people didn't recognize me, or why I'm now a daughter of Hermes instead of Hades." She said swiftly.

I leaned back against the seat and plunged myself into her tale…

"When Kronos seized Olympus, The gods were fighting Typhoon. Hades decided to assist the demigods on Olympus, when he saw Kronos had won, he fled to the underworld. He knew the titans would be coming quickly, he turned almost…frantic. He decided to return all demigods that had fought or died. With that, he summoned the demigods and hunters, he needed to return them to the land above, but making them reborn they would be young. He did a…mind swap as you would say. He sent us free to find our hosts. It was a panic of demigods; I'm not sure who got out. There were no children of Hades at the time, so I took a daughter of Hermes. Michel took a son of Apollo because he was one in the beginning, Same as Taylor. Hades made us a vial of…perfume as you could call it. It was a tiny thing, the container held three years worth of scent. When you put it on, it masked your demigod scent. A harpy broke my vial, and I was found and seized. That's how I came to the jail. Also Hades gave us a necklace. It was made originally from the dust of the ground bones of Perseus the first, Theseus, and the juice from a golden apple. When you put it on and said your real name, it will revert you back to your true form."

She explained, the sun was getting lower, we put on the headlights and Bianca pulled off onto an old farm road. Chickens squawked and a few dogs ran out barking, I heard a scratch from above and looked. A large Falcon was flying in the air; the dogs stopped and growled, I put it in brake when I noticed the dogs weren't dogs. Bianca also stopped; three fully grown wolves bared their teeth growling at us. I waited and a sharp cry sent them away. It was a Greek calling, I recognized it immediately._ Ranoth, Tanith, Yellos return to your dens ._The wolves backed away and ran into a forest. A girl walked out, she was easily seventeen. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink sweater, her hair light brown and her eyes blue. She blushed when I looked at her.

"Sorry about that, my name is Amy, how can I help you?"

She said leaning against a tree. Bianca looked desperately at her.

"We need to speak with your household Amy, its important."

Amy looked us up and down than finally agreed to let us come. She pulled a normal bike from a shrub and started moving, I followed her and we went down a dirt path. There were fences here, I looked out and saw a few horses out grazing, and I saw a pinto look at us and spread its wings. _Wings?_ I blinked once, long angel wings slowly smeared into a bunched up blanket. I shook my head and continued on, we went to a large farmhouse. We parked the car next to a pickup truck, and we walked inside. The place was just like another farm house, a fan overhead moving painfully slow, a co-no _zebra_ hide on the couch, a covered wagon wheel for a footrest, yup normal. We walked inside; Bianca's high heel shoes (Curse those Aphrodite girls) clipped along. I glanced around, but Bianca was at ease. We walked inside a study, another girl at a computer, some sort of chat room, she saw us and quickly exited out, she spun to face us surprised.

"Evening, Amy, who is this?" the girl asked, her voice sounded a bit…old… Bianca smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello Suzanna, or should I say Zoe Nightshade." She said calmly, the girl at the desk froze in shock, than looked scared.

"Who are thy and what do they want?" He voice was scared and protective looking at me. I felt a tingling sensation go through my body…no just my leg…strange… I looked back at them.

"Give it up Selena and Zoe. It's me Bianca. It's our time, time to fight again."

Bianca started explaining the situation, I looked around the room, I glanced at a muted TV, and the words ran along the bottom for deaf people. A woman was sitting at the desk talking; suddenly a picture came up on the screen. It was of a guy. His arms were above his head, dangling off the ground by chains around his wrist. A harpy held a long whip, the guys back was bleeding heavily but he didn't cry out, his eyes were black with misery and scars coated his face, one from his eye to his mouth….I looked down to the words at the bottom of the screen. _A man known as Shark tooth escaped almost a month ago, recourses say that he is with the Rebellion. Due to his lack of self control and failing nerves, this man cannot feel pain, but inflicts it on others. People assume that he is actually helping us by losing control and actually murdering people of the rebellion. Any note on his ware bouts or any other information, please contact us at 567-3721 and d-_

I turned off the TV, how could they think that? The tingling came back; I flinched as it spread along my joint. I watched as smoke curled up from the black skinny jeans, as a thin black and gold flame burned them. Bianca saw this and squeaked.

"Are you okay!" She practically shouted afraid, I grunted and held out a palm.

"How long have we been gone?" I hissed out, as a tiny flame spread to my wrist, I watched as it took my arm a flame and burned the sleeve. The scar pulsed almost, a thin gold rim was around it and black pulsed from it. I grunted as the numbness spread.

"Its been an hour thirty minutes." Bianca said worried, Selena got down next to me asking if there was anything she could do. My breathing turned ragged.

"I'm fine. Just don't freak out okay?" I panted out, the fire was travelling through my blood up to my face, they nodded and backed away, I grit my teeth, as the gold and black flames danced across my face, I felt the flames vanish, and with a sweep of gold, my contacts burned away. Selena and Zoe screamed taking out a bow and a dagger. I groaned.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. I just burst into flame and now two girls are trying to kill me?"

I rolled my eyes, soon when they were over there fear of me, we settled down.

"There is a chartroom filled with demigods, reborn and knew." Selena explained, raised my eyebrow she sighed sadly.

"The password is 'Free the gods,'"

* * *

**Also, I am SOOOOOO SOOOOO SO SORRY ABOUT THE ENTER THING, AND THE 'WHOEVER SAID' I learned to write like that since Kindergarten. It's like trying to break your old habit, you do it sometimes but other times you forget. I'll try to be good! Sorry!**

**Rememeber the flame thing. I'm going to give you a hint of whats to come. If you get it right, i'll put you in the story, PM me if you have an idea.**

**HINT: The Spider bit Spiderman (Will make no sence to you other people, but hey im only 11, i dont know a good hint)**


	7. Moonlace in a sea of poppies

Shark tooth's P.O.V.

Zoe silently logged on, she handed me the computer and I waited.

**(Note may get very confusing! I'll use a different font for the chat room)**

_Artemis'sHunter Has logged on._

I looked back up at Zoe. "Artemis'sHunter? Really?" She glared and I went back to the screen.

Prankster231: Was up Suzanna?

I quickly typed as fast as I could; I hoped he would fall for it.

Artemis'sHunter: Nothing much Prankster.

Prankster231: Have you been watching the news?

Artemis'sHunter: I just was, why?

Prankster231: It's that Shark tooth guy; he's starting to scare me.

_Wine dude Has logged on_

Prankster231: Hey Peter!

Wine dude: Sup Cameron!

Artemis'sHunter: So what about that Shark tooth guy, I feel bad for him, being in jail like that…

Wine dude: ….

Prankster231:….When did you become compassionate?

Artemis'sHunter: (Smacks his head.)

Prankster231: :P

Wine dude: Dude, she does have a point, he got locked up in there because he was against those dang titans.

Prankster231: Yeah…but still, he broke out a while ago, and him killing the rebels…

Artemis's Hunter: Lies, he does not kill anyone.

_KittyLover Has logged on._

KittyLover: Hi!

Wine dude: How would you know Suzanna?

Prankster231: Yeah!

Artemis'sHunter:…do you guys know a Annabeth Chase?

KittyLover: WHAT

Prankster231: WHAT

Wine dude: SAY WHA?

Artemis'sHunter: It's time to fight. Bianca is here.

KittyLover: are you sure about this?

Artemis'sHunter: I have seen the rebels with my own eyes. Annabeth Chase is sad, Percy Jackson has passed. Same as many others, Conner Stoll…Pollex…

Wine dude: ….You aren't sounding like Suzanna…

Artemis'sHunter: That's because I am not…

Prankster231: AHHHH! Its Kronos's spy!

Artemis'sHunter: No, I am Shark tooth. Thanks for saying I kill the rebels

_Black Dagger has logged on._

KittyLover: No! I don't want to go back to the war!

Wine dude: You have to.

KittyLover

Black Dagger:?

Prankster231: Our time has come, the Rebels need us, in Suzanna's account is the one and the only! Shark tooth!

Black Dagger: ….you mean the guy who is killing the rebels?

Artemis'sHunter: I AM NOT KILLING THE REBELS! I HAVE SAVED THERE LIVES MORE TIMES THAN YOU CAN COUNT!

Kitty Lover: Chill dude.

Artemis'sHunter: Just get over to Suzanna's and Amy's house, we're running out of time.

Wine dude: We're on our way, take all the demigods guys!

Prankster231: Gotcha

I closed out and nodded to Bianca, we quickly started grabbing equipment. Selena grabbed something…I didn't care. We were hurrying, filling water bottles with hidden supplies of nectar. Bianca and I were working with knives, getting them sharp, we both had the perfume stuff on, and we were ready. Finally about twenty minutes later a few cars pulled up. I waited behind the door, it opened and four people walked in, two with black hair, one with reddish the other blonde, a girl and more people came. Soon there were seven people. Suzann was handing out the drinks and equipment they all took it willingly.

"So Suzanna where's that guy who was on your account?" the red haired one asked. Zoe ignored it and Selena pulled out some strange necklace, Bianca's breath caught.

"_You_ had it!" She squeaked, Selena nodded, she put it over her head and it sat on her. It was a black chain and a red ruby. Surrounding the ruby were two gold snakes biting the chain to attach it. The ruby was hollow, and inside, a yellow dust sat. She breathed in, and closed her eyes.

"Hear me, I am Selena, my mother is Aphrodite, I am demigod to serve the rebels." Her voice rung and in a flash her hair started darkening, it turned to a lush rich brown, her skin darkened slightly, quickly all of her freckles disappeared and her lips got lighter, she smiled as her somewhat blue eyes turned into Caribbean blue. Her pink sweater and black skinny jeans started to change; her jeans got the holes sewn back up, and designer fade lines sprouted on them. Her pink top, stretched and got purple bands attaching from the wrist to her shoulder, almost like a wrist leash. Her shirt almost grew a frilly v neck on it and her nails turned a bubblegum pink. She smiled and took off the necklace tossing it to Zoe.

"Hear me, I am Zoe Nightshade, My father is Atlas, I am Hunter to serve the rebels." Zoe repeated, her blonde hair turned black, and her skin turned very pale, her eyes darkened to a very dark brown. Than something else, on her palms and ankles, small starts seemed to shine, the stars melted into her flesh, like a constellation taking form. Her clothes changed a tight fitting silver top, and silver yet graceful pants. She smiled as her hair molded and hardened into a little tiara on top of her head. She took off the necklace and tossed it to the red head boy.

"Hear me, I am Pollex, my father is Dionysus, I am demigod to serve the rebels." He repeated his hair darkened and a few stripes of purple filled it, his eyes turned blue with a purple rim, his clothes changed to a leafy green shirt and dirt washed shorts. He tossed it to the other boy, and he caught it.

"Hear me, I am Conner, my father is Hermes, I am demigod to serve the rebels." Like before, his hair lightened to a friendly honey blonde, his features turned into a childish and elfish look, he grew a little bit shorter and his eyes turned green. He tossed it to Bianca and she caught it.

"Hear me, I am Bianca Di Angelo, my father is Hades, I am demigod to serve the rebels." Her brown hair turned as black as a ravens wing, her eyes darkened, but still kept their kind look, her skin turned bone white like Nico's, but she changed into silver clothing like Zoe. She tilted her head and laughed, but then I heard a deep snarl. It wasn't a wolf, I heard a hiss also, and I knew what it was.

"Run you guys. Bianca, take the others on Pegasus back to the rebels, I'll take the chopper if I can get it." My voice held no sympathy, the guys jumped and flinched at my face.

"You!" They all said at once, I heard them getting closer. I took out Percy's sword. They all jumped.

"That's Percy's sword!" Conner yelped, in a flash I stabbed behind, I heard a hiss and the tickling feeling of dust going down my back.

"Last time I checked," I said spinning and killing another, "Percy Jackson is dead, and so will you be if you stay, go. Leave one for me," I hissed slashing, all the Dracaenae were dead. I rolled as a hellhound paw slashed the front door to bits. I slashed down and it yelped as its front paw was cut off. I jumped on the stump of its front right paw and ran up its body, stabbing its spine. It turned to dust. I faintly saw Pegasus leaving, I saw eight, and than one coming back for me. I leaped at the other, it bit my sword and yanked it out of my hand, fine with me. I grabbed one of its teeth and snapped it off, it moaned pawing at its broken tooth. I jumped and drove it straight into its b rain it faded to dust, and I reached for my sword, it magically flew back to me and I stabbed the hellhound between its ribs, it turned to dust. I walked to the Pegasus, and hopped on its back. We flew up above the cloud line. The two people I never saw before hadn't changed to their true old body. There was a little girl, maybe ten, and an older kid. He was nineteen and rode the Pegasus fine. He had slick black hair, and an olive green eye, his expression was…sad and yet excited.

"That was amazing to watch Shark tooth, why did you kill it with its tooth though?" The kid asked tilting his head, I said nothing but turned and got In the lead, we started flying, apparently the new kid was confused.

"Why did he not answer me?" He asked disappointment in his voice.

"I would…refrain from asking questions to Shark tooth?" She said, Bianca knew me too well.

"Why?"

"He's had a…though life…four years of torture inside Kronos's palace did that to him. Kronos hated him beyond words; Shark tooth watched and was able to almost beat Kronos in a fight with three broken ribs. He's strong, but if you ask him the wrong thing, he'll have a sword at your throat the next second."

We continued flying well into the day; apparently the little girl was actually in her real form. She survived four years of demigod hunting, wow. We landed swiftly, and I called out a falcon…in seconds the leaders came out. Nico froze when he saw Bianca, than he actually started crying, a few lone tears before he put her in a giant hug. Fang, Black eye, and Red Knife ran out, Bianca tossed them the necklace; they quickly changed back before Charlie and Selena….left… Conner met up with Travis and at once started planning evil pranks on the younger kids. During this meeting and get together, I silently slipped away. I walked through the trees, the clouds parted revealing the moon, its color was a yellow, like old paper. Since the titans took away Artemis, the moon lost its silver shine. The color turned the trees into tall bones; I walked past them, running my hands on the smooth bark. I walked and the stars grew in the sky, I noticed 'the hunter' constellation vanished from the heavens, must be since she was with us. I walked until I noticed a small clearing. Some blood red poppies closed for the moon, but a flower like a lily glowed in the dim darkness. It shone like a white rose in a bouquet of red; it gave a small aura of light, of silver, of innocence. It swayed in the gentle breeze and radiated hope. I heard a small gurgling of a tiny creek, it spilled into a tiny pond, which reflected the stars like glass. Round rocks sat by the water's edge, I leaned against one and looked up to the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turned and held back a smile, I saw Annabeth walk over the sea off poppies, than glance at the flower.

"Moon lace, Calypso's flower. Ironic isn't it? This one little flower, the sign of freedom in a field of blood red poppies. But if we gave it a little help, it would grow into a patch, and the poppies would vanish," She murmured, not really talking, but more like rambling. She walked over and sat on a rock next to me. A light breeze blew back her light yellow hair, her eyes shining, hope.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" I asked quietly, she looked at me and sighed.

"I…I'm not sure what to do anymore. We could fight…but he'd kill us. We could run…but he would chase us. We could hide…but he would find us." She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper, she leaned against me seeking comfort.

"Annabeth, you are the leader, you can do anything. You survived years through this hardship, you can do anything." I urged her; I felt her shaking, if it was just that she was cold, or the stress I don't know.

"I don't know Shark tooth…it pains me to go on. If we should stay here and fight, or go to the western resistance and help them. I honestly don't know. I'm starting to feel like a nobody, an outcast of all demigods." She started strong but she was shaking and making ripping noises, I quickly realized were tears. My first rule in jail, never show weakness. Here…life was so different. In jail I dreamt of nightmares in my sleep here…the nightmare was when you woke up. I gently rubbed circles on her back, she leaned into my ribs and felt her tears soak my shirt, I honestly didn't care.

"Annabeth," I whispered, my face was by her ear, "Kronos may have strength, but we have you. We have plans, strategies, people who fight not for revenge but for freedom. We have brains, and even strength needs to bow to wisdom sometimes." I whispered to her. The water works stopped but she still didn't want to show her face. After a while she started shivering, I wrapped my arm around her and she got warmer, a few minutes passed and I looked into the sky as the gurgling of the creek calmed me. A lone silver shooting star swept passed, I closed my eyes and gave my wish, soon after Annabeth slouched in my arms, I chuckled as I lifted her sleeping form Bridal style, and walked back to the base.

* * *

**Okay, sorry to people who dont like Annabeth, i tried to make her not look too weak, like all that pressure going to your head would get to you. **

**That was for you '..123, you wanted some Sharktooth+Annabeth time, well you got it :) well i'm going to bed, (12:52 Pm) i shouldn't have dranken those cokes...owell. Did you see that Fred, on the internet is making a movie? I know i am shocked to.**


	8. A Falcon, a Stag and a grey owl

SeaWeedgirl1 ~ He'll start remembering stuff when he triggers something he did in the past. Like in Amnesia cases (Not saying he has that!) when a person sees a family member or someone close to them, in his case, when he _repeats_ an action. Like if he fell of the arch because of a dragon, he would remember falling off because of the Chimera. He hasn't remembered anything yet, because he hasn't done anything.

Melbel10 ~ Might want to rethink the one thing. You say Percy is reborn, tell me…how old is Shark tooth? Hmmm?

LissaHuff ~ Don't fret, the hint is tough. I'm glad you like my story. The thing with the necklace is with people who know who they are. Like, to activate it you must say.

"I am _ Son of _, I am demigod to serve the rebels." Shark tooth doesn't know either of the first two blanks so he can't change. Hope it helps!

Shark tooth's P.O.V.

I walked quietly among the trees, Annabeth in peace in my arms. When the creek vanished and the lonely calls of an owl sounded above I moved steadily faster. I found the little door, ad walked down, the others were still asleep, I gently walked into the girl's room and set her on a grey sleeping bag next to Thalia's. She clutched the cloth close to her as deeper dreams took her. I walked back outside, up to the surface, the fresh smell of crushed pine and wildflowers filled my nose. I heard a giant crackle, in a flash I had my sword and dagger out for a monster, I smiled as I saw the beautiful young Stag walk out. It had a fully grown rack of antlers, but its eyes showed kindness. On his left antler, a Falcon perched, preening its feathers. It looked at me fiercely, but made no move to attack. On his right antler, a large silver owl sat, its eyes filled with wisdom, the second I saw it, it seemed to lose its shape, and a slight breeze blew it away like fog. I waited and saw nothing; I shook my head and climbed up a oak tree, resting on its main branch I dozed off into sleep…

_Dream…:_

The ground was like last nights, bleached white from the moon. I saw the main kids of the rebellion, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis, and me. In a flash the land was spinning and shifting, the hideout, different land, slowly the trees vanished and desert sand and gravel covered it. Cactus thrived and a few hawks flew around. A bright city sparked, neon signs, people laughing and fighting. A ding of slot machines. Another building, low moans grew… an elevator broken down, and a riverboat…People screaming. The gates to the underworld were coated in blood, the scenery changed, I was near the pit of Tartarus, Pegasus were forced to run across boiling tar pits with their wings bound together with leather cords. I plunged downward in the pit, I saw gods, at least nine. I saw Artemis, nailed to a board getting her liver pecked by her falcons. Dionysus up to his neck in wine and grapes above his head. Tantalus's torture, and let me tell you Kronos out did him. Apollo being forced to listen to Opera music sitting up to his neck in acid. I flinched and I zoomed in on another god. Lady Athena with her arms above her head, I flinched as I recognized the torture of Branding. She thrashed as monsters burned her skin with a rod of hot white metal, they stopped and everything but her faded. Her eyes matched Annabeth's as she looked at me.

"_Come for us…" _She whispered, her arms shifted and a large grey owl took her place, it cried once and faded into mist like the Stag before…

I jumped awake falling out of my tree. I hit the ground hard and groaned, I heard a chuckle and looked to see Zoe Nightshade laughing at me.

"Why is thy sleeping in thou tree?" She asked with her old accent, I just groaned and got up.

"I got a vision from Lady Athena, and it shocked me into falling out of the tree." I said rubbing my head, she froze completely and grabbed my arm dragging me downstairs.

"Lady Annabeth, Shark tooth has been given a dream. A gift sent from Lady Athena." She called, at once the leaders stormed out in wide eyed surprise.

"What? What did she say!" Annabeth yelped, eyes wide with excitement, I grunted scratching my head.

"Well…she showed me how to get to the underworld, there in Tartarus, and nine of the twelve gods are there, she was by the way up, and given torture. Um…she said, _Come for us, _and turned into a owl."

They raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, Zoe jumped.

"Did you see Lady Artemis!" She yelped, I shivered picturing her being pecked by falcons.

"Yeah I saw her but I would rather not say what was happening." She frowned and shivered, Annabeth sighed.

"Well…the answer is obvious, my mom wants us to come and free the gods. We're going to need the western demigods with us; heck we need _all _of them." She nodded excited and I smiled. We started making plans like crazy, we had few Pegasus with us, and we had the hellhound, Nico, and Bianca. Zoe told me that Hunters could move by moonlight. And Thalia was going to do Lightning travel. (Being shot with lightning and it striking somewhere else to drop you off) In all, we had enough people for transportation. Los Vegas here we come!

**(A.N. I went to Los Vegas not that long ago, we went to Hover Dam, and those Angels with the shiny toes, and they were there! Dang you could fry an egg on those toes!)**

The day came when we would be leaving. People on Pegasus had left a few days before, as did the hunters. Nico called his dog, and he got ready with his sister. I had an idea with Thalia.

"You know how Water conducts Electricity?" I said getting to my plan, she nodded looking at me suspiciously. "Well, we can lightning travel in a pond, more people would go because we would all be touching the water." Her eyes lit up and we all got ready, we touched a stream and she blasted us. It felt like Nico's shadow travel, but getting the tingly 'Pins and Needles' all over. We stumbled back into reality and Thalia passed out. We decided to appear by the western resistance's base. I lightly picked her up, and we started marching into the base. The base was actually an old natural monument. When the titans took over, he shut down all things having something to do with nature. No more trips to Niagara Falls, fishing in the great lakes, or visiting the Grand Canyon. The cave was a crystal formation, it had a hidden entrance and people paved a concrete floor for tourists. It was called Gypsum cave. **(Real Cave!)** The Western Rebels were ready for us; they had made six rooms, one for the main boys, and one for the main girls. The other two were for the leaders. It was form the boy leaders, Travis, Nico, Chris, and I, and the other one was for the girl leaders, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse. I walked inside the hidden entrance. Large chunks of glittering rocks hung from the ceiling above, I gasped and walked down the caverns. I finally made my way to our room, there were four beds. BEDS! With the mattress and sheets and even pillows! The sheets were over in a pile, color coated. A note attached. _Leaders ~ All demigods/hunters have a special sheet for their bed, any color please just one. Paints and markers in the bin on the left, draw anything on it. Please put names ~ Kate_

I blinked and started grabbing sheets; they were different, one felt like silk, the other rough wool. I finally grabbed a black sheet that felt soft enough for a shirt, but thick enough for a blanket. Chris had a red one, Travis with an orange, Nico with a light grey; we all started grabbing the paints and markers.  
I grabbed the white and black marker, same as Nico. I started by drawing a white outline of a dragon facing me head on. From the tips of its wings I drew a white grape vine sprouting roses. A Flying dove in the middle showing peace, and at the top, the white stag with the two birds. I went in drawing detail with the black marker. I finished and for my name, I drew a little Shark's tooth. I was done, and so were the others. Nico drew a hellhound with a black sword in its mouth, Travis drew….I'm not sure…and Chris drew a sequence of the Trojan war. The girls than walked in smiling and looking at our beds.

"Okay…first things first. We need to get into the underworld. Any ideas how?" Thalia said swiftly. We were all silent.

"Okay I have three plans," Clarisse started, I held up my hand telling her to stop, she glared.

"No plans that involve me getting, killed, tortured, or losing a limb." I said cold, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, than I have no plans." She sighed, I leaned back at ease. "Well…we could just go down the entrance tunnel. Take a large raiding party ten people, sneak in, free the nine gods. Than escape and track down the rest." Annabeth offered, It was the best plan yet…eh well do it. I sat on my bed.

"Ten people huh? Well, you three girls, we four guys. That leaves three people. I say ban- sorry Bianca should come." I said calmly, they nodded even Nico. "And Connor." Travis put in, I smiled. We were all silent for a moment. "You guys want a new kid named Jake to come? He needs a good fight, he's too happy. And he's annoying." .Thalia said, I snorted and nodded. I vanished into the caverns to find Jake when the meeting ended. He was in the training room using a steel sword; I saw a smear of bronze on it. He smiled when he saw me, and stopped swinging. I looked at his sword, totally steel no bronze…must have imagined it. He was sweating and happy

"Hey Shark tooth, what's up?" He asked joyfully. Joyfully? I raised an eyebrow.

"The leaders and I are going on a rescue mission, we've chosen you to accompany us." I said emotionlessly, his eyes shone and he nodded.

"Good, we're leaving before dawn tomorrow. Gather your weapons. Also I have one question for you."

"Yes?" He said still smiling.

"Is there bronze on that sword?" He nearly fell over at my question.

"N-Not at all? You know like who would have a bronze and steel sword right? " He rambled, fear in his eyes, I ignored it and left the room, ready for the night.

**So tell me guys…who is Jake? hmmm? I think its obvious, and he's not always happy. Also, i'm going to get Chiron in the next few chaps!**


	9. An Annoyed Ares

**SeaweedGirl1/Sam…I think ~ I did? O well I can't really lose in this.**

** . Logan._123 ~ I'll do it between every chapters, during the fighting would be…tough… Next chap will be one, I promise. (But what exactly on?)**

Shark tooth's P.O.V

The kid Jake caught us when we were leaving the caverns. I glared at him, and he looked down sheepishly. Nico and Annabeth lead the way since they had been to the underworld before. We ran across the rooftops, darted through alleys before Nico stopped at some old building.

"This is it, DOA recording studios." He said sadly, we pushed through, the river boat was waiting.

"Does anyone else feel like this is a trap?" Chris said receiving a punch from Clarisse. We loaded into the boat; the underworld was to quiet…nobody wanted to row. I grunted and started rowing at the front. The water was black and…things drifted in an unseen current. A pocket watch not ticking, a diploma, a picture of a man with two little girls. I shivered as we got closer to the gates. We squatted down and hid as a hellhound looked at the boat. It sniffled and went away.

"Okay, we sneak over to the fields of Asphodel, than sneak into Tartarus. Annabeth you scout."

Nico explained, Annabeth nodded and disappeared, cursed invisible hat. We waited and she came back nodding. I heard the screams of the Pegasus, and people gasped, I forced myself not to look. The fields were gone…The wheat all dead and crumbled. I saw a few dragons practiced their fire aim on sobbing souls. Bianca shivered at the sight, "Now I know why father sent me back to life." She murmured, Annabeth shivered, I spotted this, and handed her my jacket, and she smiled and took it happily. It was _freezing_ down here.

"Aren't you cold?" Thalia, who was bundled up, asked Bianca, who was wearing a T-shirt. We both snorted, Thalia looked puzzled.

"Torture number 48, he froze us…well froze Bianca and accidently killed me, than resurrected me again. We both have thicker warmer blood so we don't get cold now."

They were silent after that. We sneaked past packs and herds of monsters, successfully making it to Tartarus. I looked down and chuckled darkly, Travis and Conner looked at me like I was insane.

"This place is supposed to hold evil, not good." I explained, they smiled getting it. I looked at the stairs...it could take hours getting down them.

"Well…I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm okay for a free fall." I said stretching, they dropped their jaws, I rolled my eyes, and even Bianca looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bianca, torture 26?" I asked, she smiled and ran off the edge, I followed looking like I was diving, I fell for a few minutes, and then saw the bottom, I twisted grabbing the stairs, and sliding down making my drop only ten feet. I landed silently just behind Bianca. I waited and slowly, they all came down the stairs. Jake looking annoyed. I chuckled lightly, than heard the high pitch screams, I clamped my hands over my ears and the screams turned to sobs and they quieted. I heard moans and groans of agony… I took Annabeth's hat and peaked around the corner, nope, no monsters. Probably keeping watch up above the pit. I took off the hat and walked out, my eyes taking everything in. I walked forward, and for a second, the Falcons by Artemis screeched and vanished in fear. The Opera music by Apollo stopped playing, the hot metal by Athena turned cool, the Boar goring Ares squealed and ran, and everything stopped in fear of me. I walked forward and the gods looked at me scared, and…almost begging to let them go. I walked up to Athena, she was calm.

"Hello Lady Athena," I said unusually calm. She nodded in return.

"Who are you?" Ares Demanded, what no '_thanks for stopping those boars from gutting me!'_ I rolled my eyes .

"I am Shark tooth, leader of the prisoners for four years." I replied coolly. I heard a whimper from the corner, I saw Aphrodite thrashing to get away from me, I twisted to look at her. I raised a eyebrow at her scared face.

"I heard that you kill the rebels!" She squeaked thrashing again. I snarled in anger and Ares eyed me hatefully.

"Why does _everybody_ think that?" I grabbed my dagger and chucked it into the rock, it went deep.

"I heard that you were a dangerous loner." Artemis said through narrowed eyes, I chuckled.

"Depends which side your on, to the Titans, I'm there number one threat. To you, I'm your best ally."

With my words, I grabbed my dagger and with precise aim, hit a Falcon coming to close to Artemis, it exploded into dust. Ares was quiet for a moment.

"Wait, if you kill the rebels do you eat them too?" He blurted, I growled in annoyance.

"Clarisse, your dad is bugging me!" I called annoyed, Ares's eyes lit up in joy at his daughters name, not the fact he was annoying me. Quickly, all the others ran out to their parents. Artemis looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Lady Artemis, will you like me if I get one of your hunters for you?" I said she said nothing. I called the eagle, Thalia's note and the low cue of a Ptarmigans, Bianca's.

"What is it Shark tooth?" Thalia said coming around the bend, she smiled and broke into a run with Bianca.

"My Lady!" Bianca squeaked kneeling, she cut down Artemis and grabbed her in a huge hug. I chuckled.

"Save your strength kids, you're going to need it. Come on people! Free your parents and anyone else! Let's get these gods moving!" I called clamping my hands. People grabbed swords and sliced the locks, the gods were people size, so that helped. We soon all freed everyone, Hermes was the hardest, he was dangling above fourteen mad hellhounds by a chain attached to his ankle…I freed it by breaking the hellhounds tooth and slicing the chain. We were walking back up the stairs, I in the lead, Athena asking Annabeth every question quietly.

"Who is the leader?"

"I am…but we have many semi leaders, everyone here except Connor, Jake, and Shark tooth has been a leader for many fights."

"Shark tooth isn't a leader? He looks like he leads the resistance."

"Its…he's been through so much, he's seen everything. He was the leader of all the prison inmates…I'm not sure what he did, you'll have to ask Thalia" Athena nodded and walked to Thalia, I could hear her slightly better.

"Lady Athena, how may I help you?" Thalia said bowing respectfully. Athena smiled.

"I was curious to hear about what Shark tooth did when he was in the jail." Athena said, she always wanted knowledge. Thalia shifted nervously.

"He was…Confined to his cell…" Thalia started unsure. "Weren't you also?" Annabeth interrupted. Athena nodded wanting to know the answer.

"No…Kronos wanted to…spoil us in hopes we would leak…but with Shark tooth…he already had nothing to give…" Thalia said sadly, was it just me or did I see tears in Annabeth's eyes?

"Like, we got the enjoyment of a bath, and he got nothing." Athena looked puzzled. "How did you know?" Thalia laughed coldly. "You could tell. The air pumped in was dry, but his cell was cold and wet. Our floor was slick from blood. He was the leader because he was there longer and wiser. He went through every torture Kronos threw at him. Broken bones, ruptured organs, arrow wounds, everything. I remember when he knocked a kid out behind bars." She started laughing, I chuckled at that also.

"Doubt he went through all those." Ares snickered, I stopped moving, _What did he say?_ I glared at him, he took a step back.

"Name the tortures; I'll point to the scar. Bianca was there, Thalia was for a little, she'll confirm it." I growled, he snickered.

"Dipped in acid,"

I pointed to a burn scar on the heel of my foot, Bianca nodded.

"Bit by a hellhound." He said, still confident. I rolled my eyes.

"That one hurt like crazy." I said pointing to a thin line going all the way around my elbow, he scrunched his eyes.

"That's not a scar." He protested, I laughed.

"Bianca," I pointed to her, she was thinking. "That was your…fourth death right? The hellhound ripped your arm off by accident and Kronos had a fit because he didn't want you to die and resurrected you. Right?"

Was it just me or did Athena flinch? I nodded and we jumped back in.

" Arrow wound."

I turned and lifted my shirt, about thirty small white arrow dots on my back.

"Gored by a bul."

Pointed to my gut.

"Attacked by Falcons."

Pointed to my liver, he was getting frustrated. He thought for a moment.

"I got it, Sliced by Kronos. Only Zeus could get that!" He said smirking, the demigods covered there gasps with their hands.

"Define, the term 'slice' any particular weapon?" I asked waiting. He snickered.

"His Scythe, face it kid, you didn't get sliced. You're not important enough." He laughed. I glared.

"Wrong on both accounts. I got a shoulder scar when Kronos threw a dagger at me when Ethan missed his." I hissed, Ares only laughed harder.

"No way punk, you're a weak demigod." He said. I growled and ripped a chunk of my blue shirt off.

"Shark tooth…what are you doing?" Bianca asked slightly worried.

"Proving this arrogant god wrong." I growled. I held the cloth to my leg cut, and at once it burst into black flames. Ares backed up.

"Happy?" I asked, he snorted and shook his head no. "You could have rigged that." I pressed I to my wrist, it burst into black flames, he shook his head, confidence still there. Jake stare at me fascinated.

"Fine Ares, I couldn't have rigged this." I said calm, I pressed it to my scar on my face, and the entire cloth burst into fits of gold flame. Like the fire he shot at me. Ares yelped and jumped back, I shuddered as the flame rearranged into a golden fire shaped Scythe. I dropped the cloth and waited.

"f-Fine, you win punk, but what you did to deserve that, I don't know." His voice shook; I ignored it and continued up the stairs. Only one more flight and I froze. Something wasn't right. Normally there was a small breeze, it was too small and a sour odor with it. I listened and heard a small scuffling noise, so faint you could barely hear it. I backed up and looked up, a faint shape in the blackness above us. I held my fingers to my mouth signaling silence. _What is it? _Demeter mouthed at me, _A Hydra, around thirteen heads._ She stared at me in disbelief. _How do you know that! _I grinned. _Being trapped in a jail for four years, you learn a few things._ I ditched the stairs and started rock climbing the wall, I got to the top, yup thirteen headed hydra waiting for us, also a Chimera, crap. The hydra was worse. I leapt to the shadows and moved close to the wall, I got right behind it…a little more. I was a foot behind the body, I pulled out Riptide. And moved closer, I leapt and stabbed the Hydra in the heart, it roared in agony and exploded. The Chimera hissed blowing fire; I leapt out of the way as everybody else came up. The gods looked for weapons, but Annabeth held them back with a smile. The chimera hissed and lunged, the goat head clipped my armor and I easily sliced it off. It lay on the ground twitching. It pawed the ground like a giant bull and charged. I waited and sprung into the air, I landed softly on its back and it reared. I positioned myself, ready to stab its brain with my extra dagger when I felt razor sharp teeth dig into my arm. I felt venom pump into my arm and grinned mentally. Kronos often found it 'fun' to find poisons and antidotes. He ejected so much poison in me, than when I was on the brink of death heal me. He did this hundreds of times. Chimera venom was his favorite, I was used to it and somehow became immune to it, the monster didn't know that. I fake screamed, the lion part reared and through me off. Dang, the snake tail really bit hard, I acted the part, clutching the wound and painting heavily. It roared in happiness and watched me, _o well, but Annabeth is going to give me Hades…_I forced my eyes to roll into my head, and collapsed. I took a really quick breath and stopped breathing. I peeked out from under my eyelashes. It roared in victory and walked to its prize, the others were shooting arrows but it avoided them. It went over to me and stood over its prize daring anyone to come closer. A little more… I saw Annabeth crying…..wow. Athena and Artemis were pulling her back, she had her dagger out…wow she really wanted to avenge my 'death'. I almost smiled, but I was confused, Thalia didn't look this mad…a little closer…here giant lion thingy! Here boy! And…now! I grabbed my dagger and stabbed it upright. Before the Chimera could realize what happened it was dust. I grinned at everybody's face, Bianca lifted an eyebrow.

"Chimera venom? It seems Kronos has a few more toys. You didn't need to show off though." She said rolling her eyes. Athena was smiling, she liked my strategy, and Ares huffed because he wasn't part of the fight. We took off running, but we didn't get very far. I sensed more coming.

"Guys go, there's a pack of hellhounds, I got them though."

Annabeth glared at me….yep here comes the Hades.

"Just…be careful alright?" Her voice tried to hide her pain, I blinked in surprise, and no _I _gave her Hades. Her eyes seemed to have a fight in them, she sighed and raced after her mother choosing. They all ran to the exit, when I saw Hestia disappear, I turned to the pack. They were all around me, circling. Drool and spit dripped from their battle scar coated muzzles. I pulled out my long sword and held my dagger in my other arm. The hellhound's bloodthirsty red eyes met mine…and I smiled.

* * *

**Tell me, what do you think Annabeth was thinking about when she raced after her mom? the next chap WILL have a Sharkabeth (Thanks for whoever came up with it...you know who you are)**


	10. The Valley of the Crystals

**Here's the forgotten Chapter! sorry about that, my mind is sooooo screwd up. I'm going to the doctors to get medicine.(Curses) so i maybe wont be aqble to update later sorry!**

Shark tooth's P.O.V

I snarled and the hounds charged. One snarled, and disintegrated as my throwing knife fractured its skull. One leapt over to hit me, I slashed down and sliced the first foot of its muzzle off, it swung its paw, and I jumped on it, I than jumped off landing on its neck and be-heading it. I than jumped, and grunted as ones claw raced down my back, great _another scar_. I slashed behind me, now that hellhound had an amputated front paw. Five more to go, I could do this. I felt my legs give as a hellhound decided a new tactic. Okay, losing to a Dracaenae is embarrassing, but losing to a hellhound when _its sitting on you_ is a whole lot worse. I struggled for breath, and the hellhound howled, not in victory, but in pain, in seconds, it became limp and changed back to the shadows, there stood a battle ready Jake. He chuckled at my position.

"Speak of this to _no one, _and I'll let you keep your middle fingers." I hissed, he nodded and we charged. I killed three and looked over, Jake was…good. Like _really good._ I watched as he killed them, was it just me, or did he have a scar matching mine? No, no scar there. We finished and he smiled, I stared.

"Your good." I said, he nodded. "Like…reborn good." He shrugged. My eyes narrowed, he flinched.

"You're reborn…here…" I tossed him the necklace, and sighed. "There's no way to keep it from you…might as well." He put on the necklace, and in an instant, his hair lightened, and skin tanned slightly, his eyes became a glittering blue, than a long white scar was slashed across his face…matching mine. _Eyes as gold as the sun, cold and heartless. The boy laughed twirling his scythe, slicing Demeter's throne in half, he turned looking directly at me, I recognized Annabeth at my side…strange._

_"Luke! Stop!" Annabeth screamed holding her dagger, Kronos glared heartlessly._

_"Luke Castilian is no more. Prepare to die demigods…" he sneered evilly. _So fast, he didn't see me do it, my sword was at hisneck, a tiny hint of blood trickled down.

"Wow…back it up." He said surprised, I kept it there, eyes giving nothing away.

"Luke Castilian." I hissed, he seemed surprised. "Um…hi?" he said puzzled, I growled. He backed up.

"Chill…I'm not bad anymore, I tied fighting Kronos, and when I got a moment of control I killed myself…I hoped it would kill him too but it didn't." He sighed; I looked him up and down.

"You did help with the hellhounds, I'll take you back to the others, and then we'll decide."He nodded and we both raced over the sad terrain.

"Crap." I hissed, Charon's boat was gone, great.

"Any ideas?" He thought for a moment. "Orpheus's pass. But we need music." I smiled, and started whistling. He grinned and we ran. It was some big rock in Elysium, normally I would like it, but in Titan eyes, the villains deserve it. We dodged people slashing; many froze and gasped when they saw Luke, and screamed and ran when they saw me. Luke was confused.

"Why are they not attacking?" I chuckled. "Because I'm here." He nodded understanding and we were off, I started whistling and Luke joined in, very faintly the rock moved, we slipped in. it was dark, but my sword gave us a little glow.

"It's not bright enough…Here" He ripped a chunk of his shirt off, I looked confused, he sighed.

"Hold it up to your scar, it'll burn and give light." Off all ways to get light, why did Kronos have to make it? I held it up and the tunnel glowed, we started running and smiled when we saw the entrance. We burst through the entrance; it was some side of a canyon. I started sweating as the hot air brushed against my skin. I than started jogging, Luke right behind me. We got closer to the city, I smiled. I saw Los Vegas, and a small group of people running across the roofs…

"Come on, let's meet up with them!" I told Luke, he nodded and we ran faster, I climbed up a eves trough, while Luke took the easy route and climbed the fire escape, we swung up on the top and jumped a few houses, we ran across a wall mart…keep on note for raiding later. We ran, and we stayed only a few houses back, so frustrating. Soon the sun was rising and they made it to the crystal cave, I cursed and we ran on in, everybody was bouncing up and down with glee the gods were back. Annabeth was over in a corner, Thalia with her. Her mother was on her other side, rubbing her back. I saw her red eyes, she had been crying.

"Luke, stay out of the cave, come out when I tell you to, or Athena will rip your arms off before you can say Styx." I whispered, he nodded and the rising sun took him. I snuck up behind Annabeth; Thalia saw me but didn't say anything.

"Hello Annabeth, why so blue? Did you miss me?" I whispered in her ear smiling, Athena left, I heard a squeal, I didn't care to find out who did it. Thalia left us, this was…strange for her.

"Shark tooth!" She said, all trace of sadness gone, I chuckled and she blushed, a cute little b- WAIT WHAT? I shook that thought out of my head. "How did you get away?" She said, eyes shining like a storm struck with lightning. I shifted, this wasn't going the way I hoped.

"I ran into…somebody who helped me, he had a steel sword a b- you know what, I'll show you him." I explained, her eyes narrowed thinking something over but nodded. I grabbed her hand and guided her out of the mob of people, some looked at us strange…..huh. I got to the mouth and let go, Annabeth followed around the entrance and waited, I looked off.

"Okay Annabeth, absolutely no, screaming, punching, stabbing or cursing, clear?" I said serious. She was Okay, come out, but don't scare her." I called, I saw movement and from the shadows walked Luke… He smiled to her and leaned on his sword. I felt weight on my side, I looked. Annabeth looked like she was going to pass out, her skin pale, eyes big, all of her weight was on me. Worry filled me.

"Luke?" She whispered, he smiled, and I saw tears come to her eyes, one shed and without meaning too I whipped it away from her eye. She sniffled and gave him one big hug; a flash of some emotion ran through me…anger? Rage? No I was familiar with both of those this wasn't it…but closes. _It is called jealously dear…_a bell like voice rung in my head, I recognized it from the scared squeaks I heard earlier.

_Aphrodite! What do you want! _I mentally growled in my head, I heard her laughter, but her voice vanished. I waited, Annabeth was talking to Luke, he looked sad, than he said something, and Annabeth froze. In a dash, she darted towards the cave, she disappeared, I looked at Luke, the 'emotion' fiery again.

"What did you say?" I growled, he raised his hands in defense. "She only wanted to know how I killed monsters with a steel sword, it has flakes of Bronze in it, that's what you saw when I was fighting too."

I didn't believe him, I dashed after Annabeth, I faintly saw her hair forcing her way through the crowd. People feared me so the crowd parted. I rushed after her, she slid down a hallway and I followed, she moved a crystal out of the way, and crawled down a tiny tunnel shutting it after her, great _another_ secret spot. I ran down, and easily shifted the rock; I closed it and crawled after her. It was flat, and the thing I was crawling on was surprisingly sturdy. Light opened up, and I froze. The clearing, the size of an Olympic swimming pool. The ground was as clear as glass and three feet thick crystal. Below, tiny cricket like bugs leaped from jagged edge to edge making it look like you were walking an stars. Stalactites hung from the ceiling in a purple Amethyst color, in the middle of the chamber, a fallen crystal lay, as thick as a full grown human. Annabeth laid on it, crying onto the hard surface. _Go to her…_ I heard Aphrodite call to me, I mumbled some ancient words and banned her from my mind. I walked over to her and held back a gasp. The ground was covered with a sea of blue and purple diamond flowers. They were sculpted with such care no man could make them, not even Hephaestus. The ones at the far end flapped gently in a small breeze, these couldn't be diamond…but they were. I reached down, and gently took a beautiful grey one; it held the aroma of just after a rain. I sat next to Annabeth; she looked up miserably, and gently took the flower.

"How? I tried taking the flower and it wouldn't break." She whispered, I rubbed her back softly.

"Maybe because a certain sad beautiful girl was sad and she needed one badly." I whispered, she shivered at my breath blowing on her neck. She leaned into me and sniffled a little.

"Are you okay?" I said softly, she nodded and dug herself into my shirt, I expected her to cry like at the moon lace, but she just leaned there shaking.

"It's just…Luke was mad…because he wanted me to go with him…someplace….and I said no…and he said that…" She sniffled out before crying. I gently rocked her and rubbed her back.

"He said that people don't care about me…he said that…..you…don't care about me…" She sniffled, the waterworks were coming, she leaned into my chest and I rubbed her back, I leaned into her hair…it smelt like apples…. I smiled in her hair and she stopped crying.

"Annabeth, everyone cares about you. _I_ care about you. If you were to die the next day, I would never forgive myself." I murmured by her ear, she leaned back to look at me, her eyes sparkled like the crystals around us.

"And why is that?" She whispered, getting her head in closer, her sweet breath was making my head spin.

"Because…err…." I tried focusing, but my mind was numb, like Kronos's sleeping drug. This was sad; I could stand up to the great Lord of Time, but crumble beneath a girl. Her eyes slid down lazily, than all the way…she leaned in ever more, her lips brushed mine softly, but the tension grew, soon she had her arms around my neck, and mine around her waist. After a moment, broke away, her eye glittered with another emotion I didn't know.

"The others will be looking for us, we should go." She murmured softly, I started a few butterfly kisses up her jaw, her words got all scrambled, I grinned against her jaw bone, and we gently departed.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked softly, she spun quickly on her heels, eyes alert. "Hoy did you find this place?" She smiled and giggled. "Do you know the story of the Labyrinth, and Deadelus?" I nodded. "When he died, he gave me his computer, it held all the knowledge he knew, this place was in it, he calls it 'the crystal valley,' the glowing things below our feet are actually cave crickets, they glow when happy, and he but a bow under there that keeps them alive forever." She explained, I smiled to her and she blushed. We than started up the crystal tunnel back to our rooms.


	11. Truth or Dare of DEATH

Shark tooth's P.O.V.

Apparently the gods had enough strength to mold the rock into nine different rooms, lucky. The girls on the left side, the boys on the right. The leaders (me) were on the whole other side of the hideout, perfect. I was walking back to my room, Annabeth and I split off a while back. I slid in the crystal gap, (each were hidden so only the room keeper knew where it was) and attempted to get to my bed…yeah demigod luck isn't common. At once I was attacked by Nico, Chris, and Travis. Attacked, literally attacked. I yelped, as Chris jumped on my back, knocking me to my knees, I found his elbow and quickly flipped him off, not wanting to hurt him, without my noticing, while I was struggling to get now Nico off my back, my ankles were bound together with bungee cords. I reached back to grab Nico, and I heard a simple click, I froze in place, horror on my face. Travis, Nico, and Chris stepped back to admire their handy work, I cursed thrashing. My hands were together in handcuffs, and my legs screwed. I could move with them, but it took lots of effort. I looked at them, not showing them any fear.

"I think we did our job well." Travis said grinning, they smiled while I cursed like crazy.

"Although…his curses are giving me a headache." Chris said, Nico looked at him weird. "What?" "You get headaches from curses, but yet you're dating Clarisse?" He shrugged, I spat at them, Nico found some extra bed sheets, and formed a gag, he also formed a blindfold, and I remained calm. Nothing could top Kronos scaring my face, apparently I was wrong. I felt them pick me up, and start walking; heck Travis was humming like he did this all the time. I growled and they walked faster. I felt a breeze, we were in a bigger place, a cavern, no _the main cavern_. I flinched as they dropped me hard.

"Here, bind him to the chair; we need him to be able to see." A high pitch voice jingled, I felt myself be picked up and put in a swivel chair, hands behind, and rope around my chest, I waited, until they ripped my gag, and blindfold off. I twitched my jaw, and glared a death glare worse than Nico at them, they backed away a few yards. I looked around, a small campfire, and _everyone was here_. Including the gods, hunters, and demigods. I saw Annabeth directly across from me, she smirked, and an Aphrodite girl stepped up front.

"Okay everyone! We are playing an extreme gave of 'Truth or Dare!' the rules, no dares that will last longer than three minutes, no emotionally or physical trauma, and no stripping dares. The truths will be simple, you will get a single pass, for a dare or truth, let the games begin!" She called happily, people erupted in cheers, I froze. No, no no no NO! Bianca looked horrified too; Michel was happy, same as Zoe.

"My turn, how about….Zoe! Truth or dare?" she said smirking. "I shall take thee truth." She said, her head held proudly. "Have you ever wanted to kiss someone? If yes, than whom?" The girl said grinning, Zoe froze, and Artemis urged her on, she wasn't mad. "Yes, Hercules, he hurt me so I joined my lady." She said smiling, Zoe's eyes landed on Thalia. "Thalia, truth or thy dare?" "Dare!" "Kiss….him." Zoe said after scanning the crowd, than her eyes stopped on Nico, they both groaned, and they kissed quickly.

"There….um…Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" "Err…..Truth…" She said after thinking, Athena nodded in response. Thalia grinned evilly. "Have you ever kissed someone beside….you know…" Thalia said, covering up Percy. I froze, and looked at Annabeth; her eyes were big and scared. "I use my pass!" She squeaked, Thalia's face became sour. "Clarisse, truth or dare?" "Dare, I can take it." She said grinning, Annabeth smiled. "Punch a crystal." Clarisse did so, receiving a loud crack of breaking her fit, she grumbled and I chuckled to light for her to hear. She scanned the crowd, her eyes landed on me, well dang. "Shark tooth, truth, or dare?" She said darkly, if it was dare…to kiss somebody…and after Annabeth…."Truth." I said, not wanting to break somebody's heart, she thought for a moment.

"What question do you not want asked to you?" She grinned hard, I froze…use the pass now, or later? If it was later, than I wouldn't have to do it…but now…. I sighed in defeat.

"Normally I would break your jaw, but since _someone_ tied me up, I'll have to answer it. I don't want to be 'have you ever kissed anyone,' because that's personal." I glared, others nodded, I looked over.

"Selena…truth or dare?" "Dare." She replied. "I dare you to apply lipstick as eye shadow." She glared but did so; she looked like a clown, huh. "Connor, Truth or dare?" This went on for an hour, the gods had their turns, Artemis, turned a boy into a jackalope for a minute because he dared her to kiss Ares. I used my pass on Nico's truth. 'have you ever kissed anyone, if so, who?" And now, curse the gods it was my turn again. It was Thalia….curse her.

"Shark tooth, truth is it? Well you used a pass, on a kissing question huh?" She said smirking, I froze…no…she wouldn't.

"Please Thalia, for once; I am begging you not to ask that question." I moaned, she grinned. I gulped, Aphrodite watched impatiently.

"Have you ever had your first kiss, and if so, who with?" I glared at her and she laughed. I tried to break free from my restraints again, this time actually chewing on the rope. I gave up hope, the only way…

"Fine, yeah I had my first kiss." I grumbled, Thalia grinned. "With whom dear Shark tooth?" Zoe asked, crap if a _hunter_ was wondering….curse Thalia to Hades. Nico leaned in, better tell him and he announce it, than me; I whispered her name in his ear. He dropped his jaw for a second and hit the ground, I watched as the one and only Nico Di Angelo fainted.

"Is it really that surprising?" I mumbled, Bianca came up, and I sighed. Telling her, her eyes got big and she awed.

"That's _soooo_ sweet! And romantic, I never knew a place like that existed! And I-"

"WHO IS IT?" Thalia creamed, I flinched, Bianca jumped. Wait, Riptide! It was in my pocket, I slowly made my hand towards it, nobody noticed.

"Well, Shark tooth's first kiss was Annabeth, isn't that sweet?" She sighed, I froze, but clenched my jaw and kept going, it was silent until Aphrodite got excited.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU GUYS LIKED EACH OTHER!" she screamed, I grabbed it, and smiled, they looked at me open mouthed, Annabeth was looking down, almost….done….

"Yes!" I hissed, they looked at me, I slid the cap off and sliced off the rope, it fell to the ground, I sliced the bungee cord, and growled at Nico, Travis, and Chris gulped, I growled.

"Don't worry, his hands are restrained." Charlie offered, I growled more.

"Um…actually….when we almost escaped the first time, Shark tooth's hands were restrained, he killed three hellhounds with just kick boxing, he's quiet good if you ask me." Red Knife said, Bianca nodded, I snorted and charged Travis, they punched, I kicked high, clipping his chin, and spun, knocking his fist out of socket, he groaned clutching his chin and hand. I turned to Chris, I did a spinning kick like in the movies and he was down! Nico summoned some skeletons, I lined up their heads when they were climbing out of the dirt, I punted ones head, its skull hitting Nico in the gut, and he fell on the floor moaning. Annabeth calmly got up; she grabbed the key and unlocked the cuffs. I turned to the crowd.

"I believe the game is now over, they can stay here." I said to the people at my feet. I shuffled back to my room, knowing that Annabeth was going to get Hades for kissing me….well at least we didn't half to hide it. But now the others won't fear me…. I need a way to get my title back. My mind thought of a way as soon as I thought that. When I was in my call…months was it? Well anyways. A few Telkhines were arguing over where to put a winged staff, probably Hermes's. They started talking about a secret facility, one block from the Underworld entrance, south. Umm…Lemur street, no uh…..Locust street! That was it! And….um bottom vault…um….the password was….3354? no 3365, no! I got it! 3364! That was the password! I started scrambling, I found a envelope, and started scribbling words. _Annabeth, don't come after me, I've gone on a little raiding mission, we're running out of food, and we need more supplies, will be back, in at least, three days, at most, five. I can survive okay, don't worry, take some girl time with Thalia, and take a trip to the Aphrodite girls. Lots of Love ~ ST_. I quickly finished. I gathered a small leather bag, as long as a hot dog, as wide as a baseball, I gathered some Drachmae's, some less dangerous Greek fire, and I sneaked inside Annabeth's room to take her hat, woops, better add that to the note. _P.S. don't kill me, I 'borrowed you hat' _I smiled, I set it inside, and dashed down the secret tunnel, the flowers were still twisting in the unseen breeze. I took a gold flower, and set it on the note, at once, the roots lashed on, and kept the note safe, I smiled and made my way out, out into the dusty air, out into Los Vegas.

**Ha Ha HA! I wanted to do Truth or Dare, what better way? Huh huh? **


	12. victory is inside a library

Shark tooth's P.O.V.

I vanished down an alley; I smiled as I locked eyes with my target. The weapon facility, was actually a public library, yeah, hide the world's most dangerous weapons inside a Clifford the Big Red Dog book. I slapped on the cap, and climbed up the fire escape; I slid down, and dropped onto the roof….good, no alarms. I grabbed my trusty steel pocket knife, perfect for mortal situations, and started clipping the air vent. As soon as the mesh snapped, I dropped down the three story flight, and slowly hit the bottom, I peeked through a grate, a lone woman was on a computer sipping some coffee, I waited, and slowly she left her Farm Ville on Facebook and locked the doors up. I waited, and slowly dropped to the floor, books, books, books, o, and more books. I suddenly turned, a dusty thick old grey book sat on a pedestal, it was titled 'the alignment of the produce, and wars,' BORING! I picked it up, and looked, 800 pages, I opened it up, it had to be size 8 font, argh. I put it back down, and a hollow thump followed, I froze, and lifted the book again, running my hands on the stand, I tapped it, a hollow noise mimicked it back. I grabbed my pocketknife, and started lifting it off the nails, the wood let me, and I spied a hollow cavern. It was only three inches long, and inside was a staff. It had crumpled wings that were a sickly grey, and two snakes at the bottom moaning. I gently lifted it out, and the snakes freaked. _Don't kill me! _I frowned, and gently stroked his head. "I am Shark tooth, leader of the prisoners, a leader in the resistance. I'm looking for the other weapons, can you help me?" I whispered, at once they relaxed and nodded. _Okay kid, on your left is a lion statue, pull its tail, and stairs will come, at the bottom is the vault._ I nodded and pulled the lions tail, the wall melted and the stairs were there. They were coated in dust, no monsters, or anything for years. I ran down quickly, and punched in the code, the doors slid open. Shelves of weapons, not the big 3's but still. I quickly looked, a mirror, Aphrodite of course, As I picked it up, it shifted to a hair band, typical. I was finally done, but on the wall, was a small dagger. It was black, but as you neared it, you saw your reflection and it turned red. _…its Odyne's dagger…_The female whispered. Who? _She is the goddess of pain, her dagger can tell anyone where a person is and how much pain they are in. the darker, the more pain, and you must speak their name_ I shrugged and picked it up, the blade was cool, and my fingers curved around it. "Um…Annabeth Chase." I said, the dagger flashed, and in strange handwriting, like ripping the blade, her name came up. The dagger was practically white; also the name of the cave came. I smiled and it shifted into a nail…very original. I stuffed it in the bag, and ran to the front doors, as I walked out, I froze. Okay, having one hellhound to fight is bad enough, but when these are police hellhounds, even worse. I put my arms in the air at gunpoint. 7 hellhounds, and 5 Empousa armed with guns pointing at you…yeah this doesn't end well.

"Well look here, old Shark tooth. Now tell me, why were you raiding a library?" Her voice was happy she found me, but also confused, they didn't know! I started to whisper to the snakes. "Go, use your power to travel to your master, and give the dagger to Annabeth..trust me." In a flash, or strange light, the bag disappeared from my side, the monsters were stunned, I grabbed my sword and started killing them, I killed three of the hellhounds before the Empousa started, one punched me, I slashed her, I kept going, two Empousa, and one hellhound, I yelped as a bullet tore into my flesh. Searing pain, crap. I fell to my knees and groaned as I hit the dirt.

"Wow Amy, what did you do?" One asked. "It's a new formula, I dipped it in Drakon eye juice, it has a paralyzing effect." She was right I couldn't move. They started to bind me in rope, and the hellhound grabbed the rope in its teeth, in a swirl of darkness, I was gone.


	13. 3rd times the charm added importand AN

**To all Readers**

**I am so so so so so x 462 sorry! Its just that….(Sad sigh) my taste in…fan fiction has….changed. The only PJO story I've read in weeks is Kronos's Rise…I think this is my last story…again, you all have been the best crowd of readers I've ever had. Reviewers that keep with me, like LissaHuff, and Sam. I'm sorry again…my time has come (Sniffle) I'll finish the story though. **

Enowayne ~ Um….actually I'm a girl, not a guy…..well….a tomboy. I read bloody books, play Hockey, and kill hundreds on Halo3 and Modern Warfare. Just to let you know J

LissaHuff ~ I am greatly honored by you saying this is your fav, mine is Kronos's Rise by….XXThaliaRocksXX..She changed her username to something though…..o-well

Sam~ ? Massive? You said that wasn't very good at all, but besides that it was good?

Annabeth's P.O.V. (NOT SHARKTOOTHS!)

I woke up grumpy, Thalia wanted every detail of my kiss, I tricked her into changing topics by talking about her kiss with Nico. I narrowly missed a black eye in that conversation. I walked out to the main cavern, Nico, Chris, and Travis were still passed out, I giggled and walked to their room, I can't wait to see Shark tooth. I slid in the opining and looked around, nobody.

"Shark tooth?" I called, no reply, maybe he's in the crystal Valley. I walked down the hall, I spotted the crystal and rolled it aside, I quickly slid down the gap, and walked out, no, he wasn't here… I spotted a flower perched on the crystal bench, strange….I walked over, and it slid off of the note it was on, okay…._ Annabeth, don't come after me, __I've gone on a little raiding mission, we're running out of food, and we need more supplies, will be back, in at least, three days, at most, five. I can survive okay, don't worry, take some girl time with Thalia, and take a trip to the Aphrodite girls. Lots of Love ~ ST P.S. don't kill me, I borrowed your hat._ Five days? Wow, long time. My heart throbbed with worry, I saw Shark tooth in battle, he was good, I didn't need to worry but I did anyways. I walked out and into the kitchen; we didn't need food, why did he go. I felt a slash of doubt, did he leave us? Leave _me?_ I shrugged off the idea as soon as it came. I went to the fighting arena, and started hacking at the dummies, just forget about it.

4 Days Later (when Shark tooth finds George and Martha)

I was working on a project, slowly growing more worried that he hadn't returned yet, some people noticed it and decided to leave me alone, yeah me liking the strongest, darkest, and most mysterious boy in the Resistance, I was typing away and in a flash of white light, a bag appeared. I looked away in case a god was in its true form. _Hey! Hey you on the laptop!_ I looked up, two snakes were looking at me, I smiled. "Hey, um…why are there two snakes in a bag?" _wait! Is that? Annabeth! Daughter of Athena! It's me Martha and George! _I got up immediately and pulled them out, they were wrapped around a winged staff I recognized immediately. "Oh my gods….Hermes!" I screamed the crystals vibrated at once all the gods were here, blinking and gaping at me. Hermes was staring at his staff.

"George, Martha? Who saved you?" He said, at once the staff flew to his hands; he smiled and started stroking the snakes. _Well…um…look in the bag, the gods get there things, oh and the dagger goes to Annabeth. _Hermes nodded and I tossed him the bag, he looked open mouthed as he tossed a mirror to a surprised Aphrodite, and a curved sword to my mom, she took it happily, a sword to Ares, a club to Hephaestus, this continued until he dropped the bag shocked. "What is it?" I said alarmed, he shook his head. "It's Odyne's dagger, the dagger of pain." He whispered, Athena and Ares jumped back, swords ready. I gently took it, it was solid black. "It is a tracking device, it shows where a person is, and how much pain they are in…I wonder who found it…" My mom murmured. _Um…actually I believe you know the man that found it…um….what was his name, you remember George? _Martha asked the other one, he thought. _Um…..he had a scar going down his face and over his eye….uh…oh, and he moved with strength and agility…..he had black hair….he said something about leading the Prisoners…_

"Shark tooth!" I shouted, at once his name crossed the dagger in cut like lettering, the dagger turned white, than started turning dark red. It was light red, than maroon, and slowed at a deep red crimson, below his name, his location came up, _Colorado Rockies, Destination- Atlas's Mountain, Transportation- airborne vehicle. time until destination- 25 hours. Stats- Paralyzed, pain- 40% _It than turned white again, and I froze. "Oh my gods…they have him…the titans have him…" I said, my voice cracking in horror. "WHAT!" The campers yelled, I never noticed them, shocker. "They have him…he's in a helicopter going to Atlas's mountain…he'll be there in 25 hours." I croaked in horror. At once my mom and Ares took charge shouting out orders (My mom) and giving out weapons (Ares) Demigods and hunters ran, loading up on weapons, hours passed and I was inside the crystal cave…I noticed the door slide open and Thalia call my name. "Annabeth? I could've sworn I saw her come down h-Annabeth!" She said as she crawled the rest of the way down, I sniffled and whipped away the tears. Thalia froze and gaped at the cavern. "Wow…its beautiful Annabeth! Why did you never tell me?" She said running over to me, sitting on the crystal, I looked down sad. "its Shark tooth and My place…where we always vanish too….I remember when he came, he picked me a flower…a diamond flower….Deadelus said that you could only pick a flower if your intentions were true." I babbled, at those words Thalia reached down and heaved on a flower, she started panting but the flower wouldn't budge. "What are these things made out of?" She panted, I smiled enjoying the sight. "Diamonds." I replied simply, I waited and she moved over to comfort me. "We'll find him…the worst that could happen is forcing him to hold the sky." I flinched, Thalia cursed herself, "Annabeth, he's smart, brave, strong, we'll find him and win this war." She said calmly, I smiled and thanked her, I looked at the dagger. _Time until destination-3 hours _I sighed, and started getting my weapons ready. I got a tiny vial of Greek fire, and attached it to my dagger tip, one stab and it would break casing the foe to burst into flame. My hat came back with the gods weapons so I loaded that. A canteen of nectar, and two more daggers just in case, my hair in a pony tail, and started to dress myself in grey armor, an eagle, and an owl on the front, the logo of the rebellion, we were loading up when Hermes froze, I looked at him waiting, his eyes glassy.

"Guys, we have a small problem." He said very annoyed, he snapped and a working TV appeared on the news station, a woman was smiling at the desk. _Earlier today the dangerous Shark tooth was captured today. Camera's on a nearby gas station saw him sneak inside a library, they then informed the Demigod control who sent in seven hellhounds and five Empousa. _"No wonder they got him," Dionysus mumbled. I ignored him._ When he was finally brought down with a bullet to his back, only a single hellhound and two Empousa remained alive. He is temporally in a paralyzed trance due to the effects of Drakon eyeball juice _"Eww…" Aphrodite squealed." _It is estimated for the effects to wear off later today. The Titan Atlas himself is transporting him to Atlas's mountain to swap him for Zeus who is holding the sky; Zeus will be taken to Tartarus later." _The woman finished. Real pictures came up of Shark tooth lying on the ground of a helicopter stunned, his eyes glazed and his breathing short. In the background you could see Atlas sitting in a very comfortable chair grinning at him. I punched the TV, I don't know why, but the TV smoked and went out. I glared at it and pulled out the dagger, it still had his name on it. _Status-regaining ability to move. Time until destination-twenty minutes. _I yelped and started shouting orders, my people yelped and we started loading, Apollo and Hermes were working moving some kids, Thalia was using Lightning travel to transport thirty kids, Bianca and Nico were Shadow traveling thirty each. Mrs. O Leary were taking all the other kids, I climbed on her. We all nodded, in a flash of black and the rushing of freezing air on my face, light broke through and I gasped. We were on Atlas's mountain, behind a group of giant boulders, the sky was black and rainy, Thalia's lightning fit right in. Kids showed and we waited, the thundering roar of a helicopter slowly came, it was sleek black, and the pilot looked scared. It landed quickly and a hellhound walked over, it opened its mouth and caught a chain, with its mouth he pulled the chain lifting Shark tooth out of the helicopter and dangling by his hands. His eyes were large and filled with rage, dried blood on his wrist from where the chain connected; I held my breath as two titans walked out. Atlas looked proud and grinning, the other was a little woman, long black hair with highlights of silver, and her eyes were silver and her skin pale.

"Phoebe, titan of the moon, the hunters and I will take her." Artemis hissed in fury, I held back a laugh at her outburst. Atlas came and forced Shark tooth under, I growled lowly as Shark tooth hissed as the sky fell on him, Zeus gasped for breath on the ground. Atlas turned with a smirk on his face.

"Monsters! The day has come that the world's biggest treat is held under the sky he has betrayed! It is time to let him experience pain, for turning against the titans!" Atlas shouted, monsters cheered, hunters and archers took off monsters in the back, you couldn't tell the screams were off pain not joy.

"And finally, the rebels will fall, for their leader is finished!" He called and the monsters cheered even louder.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I grumbled and Thalia almost laughed, almost. Shark tooth's face was…strange. It was pale of course, and a thing strand of hair was turning grey, from the pressure. His eyes were…dull I guess, like how they were when I first met him, he didn't show he was in any pain though, in face he was standing up straight…

"Hey Atlas. You do know that this won't keep me here forever. One day I will rise, the earth stops ageing, I will be forever young as I am here." He called, his voice thick with hating, I was surprised, not because of that. His voice lacked all trace of pain or struggle, apparently Atlas noticed also.

"How can you not be in pain?" He shouted angry, Shark tooth did the last thing I thought he would do, he laughed.

"Really Atlas? This is the best pan you can give me? I see why Kronos left you out of the war. I go through pain every day in my existence, when I die I get brought back. Pain is an allusion, it tells you that death is coming, with me, I have no death. It comes and goes, so therefore I have no reason for pain. I still feel it, but it's avoidable, under tabs like blinking or breathing." He continued, he put on a smirk and Atlas roared. I threw my knife and we charged. Zeus was surprised to see us, but overjoyed to see his girl. Shark tooth was stunned but nodded to us. Thalia and the hunters went off to take the goddess. Apollo and Ares took Atlas. I walked over to Shark tooth.

"Miss me grinny?" I said rolling my eyes he chuckled lightly and looked out.

"Annabeth, remember the one story when you got kidnapped by Atlas, and you forced him back here? Do it now." He ordered, I smiled and leaped into the mass of people.

"Apollo, Ares, force him near Shark tooth." I called, they heard as they started going that way. Shark tooth raised his right hand, holding he sky with one arm, he winced and his arm shook. Atlas was forced closer, the same with me.

"Your going to lose Titan!" Ares growled, Atlas jumped back to avoid a slash, and Shark tooth grabbed him with his left hand.

"As they always say, three times the charm!" He said dropping the load on the now screaming titan. Three times the charm, okay Atlas did get trapped three times but a fight isn't the time for a bad joke.

"Shark tooth, we meet again." Another voice called out, Shark tooth froze, his face twisting into a sneer of anger as he took out his duel sword, the monster cleared to show a man with a long sword, camp beads all over the hilt, fallen campers.

"Ethan, and this time…your going to die." Shark tooth sneered before they started circling like wolves wanting a kill.


	14. cursing before the gods

**Hey, I know its been a while, but i've always wanted to do one of these!**

ST (Shark tooth): Finally you update! i though you forgot about all of us!

OB (Oceanbreeze): Forget? How can i forget my bloodthirsty creation?

ST: ...Bloodthirsty?

OB: yeah! I was thinking about making you kill Annabeth...

ST: *Takes out his duel swords* You say what now!

OB *Takes out laptop and types a few buttons*

ST: What are you doing?

OB* grins as his duel swords turn into sunflowers*

ST:...really? Sunflowers? *Takes out Riptide*

OB: *Gulp* forgot about that...

* * *

Sharktooth's P.O.V

My mind seemed to narrow, my ADHD seemed to backfire, instead of seeing all; I only saw my target Ethan. I used all my senses and with skill I had trained myself with, I sensed his moves. He swung, and I twisted doing a spiraling kick, I hit his jaw and heard a small snap as a trickle of blood ran down his chin. He spun and looked at me with narrow eyes, I smirked unwillingly.

"It's time we finish this crow breath." I smirked and he charged, he remained me of a bull, to mad to see what's happening. I twisted spinning around and slung my sword up over my back slicing him blindly, I flipped, snapping my foot on his leg and forcing Ethan to the ground.

"I think your mom's right, I am taking revenge." I growled before plunging my duel swords through his chest and out the other side. He gasped for air arms clawing madly at the ground; I looked down and past the crimson liquid and saw why. I was aiming for the heart, but some unknown force directed my blow through his stomach, a longer and more excruciating death. In a way Ethan deserved it, but not like this. He was crying out bloody murder, gasping for air as he bled his guts out, one minute passed of his screams, nine to go. I winced and quickly drew Riptide; I slit his throat and silenced his cries. I looked down, eyes filled with guilt, I didn't have a problem killing people, but what happened…I didn't make the sword go that way, but yet there it was. The monsters screamed in fear and vanished in fear, I hardly noticed them go, I slowly rose and capped Riptide, drawing my duel swords from the corpse, it stuck and I had to use my foot to keep Ethan down as I slid the swords from his gut, more blood gushed out, dying my white shirt crimson and my blue jeans wet, black, and sticky. I looked up, the sun was setting and many kids were pale, others were green and made strange noises…they looked better after that. I rose and pocketed all my equipment, I than walked over to the helicopter, the controls were simple enough, I could drive it maybe, maybe some Hermes kids should.

"We need to leave, The news of escape can travel in only one hour. The chopped can take seven, the rest need to get out of here, you do _not _want to see Kronos on a hissy fit." I shouted out, than shivered towards the end, I heard a snicker from Clarisse.

"Fine, what did he do?" She said cleaning her nails with a knife.

"the day the empire state building was blown up, AKA. The day Thalia got captured, I got ninety more lashings, he blinded four guards and sent twenty monsters to Tartarus." I replied stiffly, popping my sholder blade, I heard a low whistle but didn't care to find out who did it. People started moving in swarms on Annabeth's command. We climbed into the chopper, Travis, and Conner at the controls, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, and I sat, I looking down, bloods still dripped down my arms. The others were silent.

"Why did you do it?" Bianca whispered, I looked down whipping blood off my brow. I didn't but she wouldn't believe it.

"He didn't." Nico said darkly, I looked at him surprised and he looked away, I sighed and looked at him again, he was sad, his eyes were dull but yet he still fought. My mind snapped with an idea and I turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, the pain dagger now!" I snapped quickly, excitement in my voice, I closed my eyes and focused, I looked and smiled.

"Turn, Conner, Travis, head east, go for Lake Michigan, lower corner!" I shouted to them, everybody stared at me like I was crazy, I rolled my eyes.

"We're finding Lord Poseidon." Everybody smiled and we swerved, with balance I closed the hatches on either side where the others had failed. I leaned back against the support crates, AKA the boxes I was trapped in. Oh how I hated those things. We had been flying for hours, the tank was filled to the rim and since it was 'Titan gas' it lasted three times as longer, therefore we had enough to get all the way to Japan, a trip to the great lakes were nothing. Conner and Travis needed sleep; Bianca took over being the Hermes girl that she is. I looked out the window, since it was an Atlas helicopter nobody dared to stop us, ironic, this helicopter was to capture me, not carry me to victory.

"Attention all passengers, please prepare all weapons, we are coming into the Chicago area, please refrain from any windows to avoid detection." Bianca's voice came over the inter com in a way to cheery way, Nico cracked a smile and we all started working. Annabeth took out a knife, and I drew my duel swords in a resting position that looked like an X. Nico drew his sword, Thalia activated her shield and waited until she got out to take out her spear, Travis and Connor took out long swords and I waited. Since I was easily the best fighter, I was always in the front. The helicopter came into a low hover, and without a thought I jumped out, people froze not expecting me to do that, Bianca knew they needed to get the other. I pushed my swords behind me like tail feathers and dove closing my eyes, the black water grabbed me as I sunk, I held my breath and blinked my eyes open. The sludge burned them like lemon juice but I focused my left part of my brain to stop brain waves from being sent there, at once the pain vanished and I started swimming, The pain dagger was glowing, pointing me the way, I slithered through the silt and looked around, the water was too dirty, you couldn't see. I swam to the surface and hungrily sucked in a breath I than dove back under.

"Lord Poseidon, please answer me, I am with the rebels, I wish for your assistance!" I called into the water, I swam up and took another breath before going under. Then darkness swirled a bit, just enough to let me know he was there, I smiled.

"I am with the rebels, lead by Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, second in command is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, than Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, please come out." I called out, the water swirled a little more and I smiled in the water as I pictured him. He had dirty jeans and a ripped blue t-shirt. His eyes were sea green and filled with sadness. I took another breath and sunk back down.

"Who are you? You are mighty brave to try and approach a god, even in this time." He said again, voice powerful, I remained calm.

"I am know as many things, I am called death bringer by monsters, the titans greatest threat by many, even though Zeus hates it." I smiled as Poseidon chuckled lightly at that.

"I am known as Shark tooth." I said calm, than shock filled his eyes, Poseidon backed up a few steps in surprise and still shock.

"I have heard many things from you, people speak rumors on the surface. Some say you were killed upon Atlas's mountain, others say Kronos killed you himself, both of those are false as I see, although one I believe it true. They say you carry the scar of the cursed." He said calmly, I took another breath and Poseidon noticed and formed an air bubble for me, I touched the scar on my face and closed my eyes.

"Those rumors are almost true. I was Kronos torture victim, I've died many times, Kronos killed me at least 5 times, once on Atlas's mountain and the titans watched as Kronos demonstrated tortures. I carry the scar of the cursed, not many people know what it is from though." I said frowning and thinking he thought for a moment.

"A sword? Or a monster claw?" He said I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I can kill hellhounds unarmed, I can kill a hydra without fire, I am the best known fighter in the nation, better than some gods, only one thing can hurt me enough to beg for mercy." I said darkly, Poseidon was still thinking. He paled

"Kronos's scythe….he slashed open your face." He said growing almost green, I nodded slowly.

"It's a miracle I didn't go blind." I muttered before looking up, a helicopter was hovering.

"It's the others. We need to go now, before Atlas warns the others." I said starting o swim up.

"Warn? What did you do?" He sad almost holding back a laugh.

"I trapped him under the sky again." He broke out laughing and I grabbed the cable, it was jumper cable, sturdy enough, I started climbing without using my feet, Poseidon looked impressed. He climbed up after me (using his feet) and was panting slightly, I looked around, in the corner, Hades was smiling and Nico and Bianca were sitting by him, this amused me. Thalia was looking out the side, her spear ready to attack like a arrow of lightning if necessary.

"Ready to leave, we received a interception when you were down Shark tooth. The rebels are moving east, they believe that Kronos has us, we need to move, the attack is starting soon." Annabeth said dimly, I froze, crap crap crap CRAP. I cursed some Greek and everybody stared, even the gods, how dare they stare at m- wait wha? I got rid of that strange thought.

"Okay, what did I do? Is my scar bleeding or on fire again?" I groaned, Hades raised and eyebrow.

"Kronos's scythe." Nico explained, Hades let lose a 'ah' of understanding.

"Um….no, actually you started cursing in Greek." Annabeth explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"And how's that a problem?"

"It was Ancient Greek, so old not even the gods know it." Thalia grunted as we took off, um….okay that was disturbing in a way. I shrugged that thought and we started heading towards the city of Manhattan, where the battle of the titans were taking place, I prayed we weren't to late.

**Lol Cliffie! I know the reviews have stoped and i have stopped writing, i'm running out of tie since school started. Can you beleive i thought of the idea last october?**


	15. Epic Star wars moment

ST: WHY did you make them go to war! Without ME!

OB: Your the best fighter.

ST: EXACTLY! There going to die!

OB: Duh, thats the point *roll eyes*

ST*steaming with anger* You WANt them to die? What about all the people you love?

OB: Name one *crossing arms*

ST: Uh...umm...Artemis?

OB: your kidding right?

Artemis: What do thy mean 'kidding?"*narrow eyes*

OB: Um...nothing Lady Artemis...

ST: *snicker*

OB: *grabs laptop and starts to type quickly*

ST: NOOOOO! Stop her!

Artemis: Why?

ST: She can bend reality with that thing!

OB: HAHAHA!

*At once Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia appear out of nowhere*

Nico: What the heck just happened?

OB: I summond you

Thalia: Why?

OB: So Shark tooth doesn't kill me because i started a war without him.

Annabeth: You like war that much?

ST: No!

Artemis: All men are the same

ST: Noo! Argh! She started a war without me, the experenced fighter! She's going to kill someone.

Nico: Relax, i can sence if somebody dies which they w- um...never mind.

ST, Annabeth, Thalia, Artemis:...WHO DIED!

OB: LOL nice Nico.

*Nico and Oceanbreeze high five*

Nico: Good prank huh?

* * *

We moved faster somehow, I think Thalia was controlling the wind maybe. I leaned and held onto the leather strap next to the open side, my duel swords in my quick access area on my thighs. People behind were worried, and I looked down. The city was clear of mortals, and flooded with weak monsters. The demigods were advancing in groups of ten in a half circle formation. The closer to Kronos's palace, the stronger the monsters. I watched the groups get closer and work together, I spotted who was leading it. Malcolm, Annabeth's bro, and Clarisse with the help of Chris. The Gods were at war with the Titans, they took on the one with their idea like how Apollo took Helios. The old campers were struggling, they needed help. I watched as a large Drakon roared and erupted from the ground, the rebels screamed as some died. I growled and Bianca swerved, some rebels were afraid of us seeing Atlas's emblem on the side. We were by the Drakon, about a hundred feet above it. I jumped out and Thaila followed me, she bent the air somehow to make us go faster, than I grabbed my duel swords, the air softened and caught me as I applied full force of a hundred foot drop onto the head of the dragon snake, it roared as my swords went to the hilt and it disintegrated. I slid down its back and looked out. Monsters were drop jaw shocked. Rebels were surprised. I looked around and glared.

"I'm gone for only a few hours and a war starts? You guys need a babysitter." I shouted at the rebels, at that some shouted cries of victory and pressed on harder. I saw the helicopter land in a clearing and people piled out. Athena came next to me, beheading a giant.

"What was so important for you to desert the rebels?" She snapped, I looked at her with cold eyes and she flinched, wow I made a goddess flinch.

"Someone had to go get the two missing gods." I smirked and she froze than a smile came onto her face.

"Lord Hades, Lord Poseidon, a few titans have your name on them." I shouted, they looked over and saw their targets. The trident appeared and Poseidon charged at Oceanus, Hades brought out his healm and started attacking another titan. I jumped into the fight, I spun slashing a hellhounds head off and kicked an Empousa's chest hard enough to stop a heart, and monsters around me were dying at least one every twenty seconds. I snarled and twisted throwing a dagger into a large pig like thing, it fell over vanishing. The monsters backed away, giving me two yards of breathing room in all directions. The war was evenly spaced; I turned left and smiled in surprise. A large golden dragon roared into the sky. It was bigger than a house and its eyes were filled with anger, it landed and started ripping monsters to shreds, it roared again blasting gold fire and burning giants.

"What the heck!" I shouted out as the dragon started into a fist fight against a hydra, the dragon winning.

"Dude! It's Peleus!" Grover said in delight and the dragon almost grinned, the satyrs started working to make the rock ground grow spears almost and impale monsters. I knew this wasn't right though, something was off, I walked through the crowd of monsters that let me pass as they ran in fear. And in the clearing the gods were on one side, with the leaders of the demigods, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico. On the other side were the titans, with Kelly the Empousa, and two turned demigods. I walked to the front of our line and I pulled out a duel sword, the demigods inhaled sharply and eyes showed conflict to fight or run. I inhaled sharply.

"Although I do want to kill you traitor demigods, I have someone else, and I'm as sure as a Trident has three tips he wants to kill me too." I said coldly, they almost whimpered and most of the gods shot me confused looks. Annabeth looked at me worried and I ignored it.

"I know your there, so why don't we finish this. We never did years ago." I said again, the fighting stopped, them monsters (a few hundred) rushed over to their side. The demigods came to ours. The satyrs were as high as they could to see what would happen next, Grover came up next to me. A few demigods got onto the back of the large golden dragon; Bianca was up on the back of the friendly hellhound Mrs. O Leary. I drew my duel sword and on the titan side, before the titans and traitors large golden flames burned. It was large like a bonfire and the titan's faces held surprise, although I was pretty satisfied not seeing Atlas here.

"Didn't you ever learn? The last fight we had killed you." The flames said coldly, the voice sharp, icy, and raspy all at once, the demigods gasped and from the flames Kronos walked, I snorted and put my swords in a ready position, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades snarled and looked like they were about to spring.

"No." I said darkly, they looked at me, Zeus glared with almost hatred.

"He's mine." I hissed and plain horror, surprise, shock, and disbelief crossed all the gods faces. Annabeth inhaled sharply and grabbed my arm. I looked back and her and she froze.

"Let go Annabeth, I've been waiting a long time for this." She whimpered and I saw a tear but she nodded I walked out and as did Kronos, his scythe appeared and I saw something black on the side.

"You let my blood dry and stay on that thing? That's just nasty." I said wrinkling my nose, he growled and swung, I twisted spinning backwards and jumping over the blade than slashing at his arm, he blocked and I slashed again, he howled as my left sword connected with his femur, He wacked me away with his titan force thing, I hit the ground hard but got up, I saw the black Ichor run down his arm and both sides gasped. Many whispers sounded.

_"He hurt him?"_

_"How can you hurt a titan?"_

_"Titan blood is black?"_

_"Death bringer might win!"_

"SILENCE!" Kronos roared and I felt his time slowing thing, perfect. I took a deep breath and waited, he swung his scythe again and I jumped it. Kronos face was priceless, complete shock. One, I broke free of his time spell when gods could not. Two, I didn't know he was trying to affect me. I smirked and slashed, my sword going down his back, two things with this. The first was I had split Kronos's back down, wow…Shark tooth:2 Kronos:0. The second thing, was that I was using both of my swords….and his scythe was hooked…wow, the simple concept of spinning in a circle and gutting my stomach never occurred to him. I immediately jumped away and he twisted bringing his scythe, it cut through, flesh, muscle, bone, and out the other side….no stinking way. He grinned and kicked me away, I rolled away holding on now useless duel sword. I groaned and Apollo rushed over.

"Kid, you okay?" Apollo said frantically, I glared as pain raced through me.

"Stop the bleeding, I'll deal with the split-your-soul-from-your-body thing." I grunted, he nodded and instantly the bleeding stopped, I got up and glared with hatred at the cocky Titan.

"I think you should stop fighting kid." Ares said, oh great, when Ares gives you good advice the world is at its end. I glared and he backed up, rage filled me, they don't understand, hatred suffering this guy would bring, and I _hated_ it.

"Why should I stop? Is it because he _cut my left hand off!" _I hissed with unheard anger, no I wouldn't stand for sitting on the sidelines. I got to my feet and reached into my pocket pulling out Riptide, I got up and charged in rage, I twisted cut slashed and wasn't aware of what the heck I was doing, I was going to fast, in what felt like seconds, I jumped back. I had a series of tiny cuts, bruises, and a bloody nose, Kronos had in all, a cut shin, femur, back, ankle, and a black eye from my fist, we started circling again.

"Wow…I think he's having a hissy fit." Aphrodite said almost laughing, yeah laugh in a war, I leaped in, but someone threw a dagger at me, I yelped jumping out of the way and got kicked…hard. I flew back and hit a water statue of Oceanus, I broke the weak concrete and hit the water scraping my back, and the water was turning red. Moaned and laid there Kronos walked over, holding his scythe in a ready position.

"Any last words?" He smirked, I glared, well….I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, can I get my memory back?" I said glaring; he never kept his eyes off me but snapped his fingers.

"Mnemosyne, his memory." Kronos snapped darkly. A black haired woman with purple eyes walked forward glared, she waved her hand rolling her eyes and I grunted as a killed headache filled me, I leaned my head back as it all came rushing back.

**I was thinking about stopping it here, but you would run after me with daggers and maces :P Yu all know its Percy, but I'll the honors anyways.**

I grunted as my eyes went black and visions passed through them. An evil Minotaur, robot spiders…Annabeth, Grover….A boat, Luke, Sirens, Clarisse Annabeth, Grover again….Thalia, Nico, Bianca….Bianca's death, Atlas…everything. I blinked as my mind filled with all the things I lost. All this time…no way. I glared at the Titan and narrowed my eyes.

"You are one sick twisted titan, and I thought Atlas was bad," I growled, Kronos growled and I smirked. All the gods and titans were staring, only Mnemne…Mneaso….Mnema… okay the titan of Memory, I can't mispronounce that. Only she knew. I sighed and the water stopped turning red. Kronos swung, and hit…empty air. He blinked surprised, I was on the other side now.

"You need to do better than that oh Twisted one." I smirked and he hissed sending gold flames, I leaped over and hit the ground running, I felt his vibrations as he sent more fire, I flipped and gathered moisture around the fire so they vanished without anybody knowing.

"Why did you even call me Shark tooth? Couldn't it have been something cooler or am I older than your IQ?" I grinned, and he howled with rage, I felt my anger build, a very faint Earthquake was coming, I held it back and forced it into power, more rage more power, Kronos grit his teeth as he approached, I held Riptide at the ready. He stepped closer and I let the power come. A large black storm cloud appeared from nowhere, it took not even a inch of my power. A large fissure opened in the ground, making a tiny cobweb of cracks.

"Kronos, this is my version of a 'hissy fit'." I growled and let a geyser of water erupt. I simply adjusted the temperature to…175 degrees? At 140 you burn skin, at this temperature….I'm not really sure what happens. The water came and Kronos screamed in pain, the water was too thick to see what happened, I let a small earthquake come, people screamed and fell over, okay maybe small to me. The spider web cracks opened a little more, and pieces of Kronos started falling down, yes pieces….the water was hot enough to not burn skin, but…melt it? I know disgusting. He howled in rage and pain as the cracks became a square yard hole to Tartarus, Kronos was hanging on to the side with what used to be a hand…it looked like a mix of what happens in a fire, and when a shark chews on it for a few days.

"Say high to the rats in Tartarus for me." I said hard and used Riptide to slice his fingers off, he howled in agony as his voice vanished I closed up the hole. I looked back over at the side, they were speechless, I blinked looking down, red blood coated me, nothing new.

"Shark tooth…." Annabeth said with scared wide eyes. I held up a hand.

"I think I inherited that….I'm not sure, i don't normally get in a rage filled fit." I muttered looking off. Athena glanced at me, her eyes widened, than looked back at Annabeth, I caught this.

"Does this mean that you hate me?" I said taking measures, she shook her head. I looked down at the now black bladed Riptide.

"A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap." I muttered looking at the sword, than sighed.

"Annabeth…" I muttered, she only looked at me and than looked down.

"Annabeth." I said getting up.

"Watching you out there….i wanted to help so much, I know its going to be one day that its with or against you." She sniffled, I hugged her and the gods reverted there eyes, smart choice.

"It doesn't matter what happends , I'll always be fighting next to you." I said, quoting her from years ago when I was twelve.

"Why?"

"Because I love you wise girl, anymore stupid questions?" I said grinning, yep, word for word right there. She instantly froze and I knew she had it. She backed away, not crying at least.

"Your not making this very easy for me to understand." She said, mind going a million miles an hour, I huffed, but knew exactly what to say.

"I am never ever going to make things easy for you wise girl, get used to it." She dropped her jaw and I grinned and looked around.

"Um…what did you do Shark tooth." I heard Rachel say, I spun to look at her, wait how did she even get here? I noted the way she almost bowed at my name and was coated in respect.

"Chill Rachel, you got my respect when you nailed the lord of the titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush." I said grinning, she dropped her jaw and Thalia cracked up laughing.

"You did _what?_" She snorted falling to the ground laughing, Annabeth, and Rachel were stunned, I went on to Nico.

"You thought Riptide runs out of 'ink,'" I stated, his eyebrows came down in a puzzled matter.

"What I ne-oh my gods." He dropped his jaw, I grinned.

"I find this funny, so far I have stunned most of the leaders." I chuckled looking over, Thalia.

"Hello Pinecone face." I said calmly, she blinked and down her jaw went. I grinned leaning back and they all snapped out of it.

"No, that's not possible." Nico said shaking his head, I looked at him, he whimpered.

"You wanted to know if I fight a lot with Thalia since she's a daughter of Zeus, You wanted to know why Annabeth fell off a cliff, and you wanted to know if she was my girlfriend." I said, grinning, Nico sat down fast. I chuckled.

"I'm confused!" Grover moaned. I needed water…or something.

"Does anybody have Nectar I can borrow?" Selena came forward and handed it over in a little water bottle. I tilted my head back and dribbled a little in my eye, I knew it was working; I blinked it out and grinned. I opened my eyes and everybody gasped and stepped away. I took a deep breath and looked over my wounds, my left hand…er stump was still throbbing, I saw my hand on the other side of the clearing…still holding my sword…it was weird not feeling your palm and everything. The monsters were still there, the Titans vanished though.

"scram." I shouted summoning a wall of water; the monsters screamed and ran for all their money's worth. People stared, like Chris not understanding anything. I rolled my eyes.

"Bianca…you knew the entire time didn't you?" I asked, Bianca smiled but shook her head no. I sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll do the honors of reminding you who I am, although the eyes should give it away." I said smiling, the kids and a few gods were leaning forwards.

"Welcome back Percy Jackson." Annabeth said, I didn't see her until it was too late, her lips captured mine and the crowd was silent before screaming in joy and happiness, I grinned and looked down, than blinked.

"Wait, we need to get up to the old Olympus." I said breaking away.

"Why must we go up there Jackson?" Hades huffed, he looked at them hard.

"Simple, Kronos took control of Olympus and captured all demigods and others. We need to go free them." I said pulling away and heading towards the elevator, amazing it survived when Annabeth blew up the building, I walked in and Annabeth and the others came in including their parents, I smiled as I saw Pos-dad walk in. Saying dad was unfamiliar to me, I hadn't said it in years. He smiled to me and I hugged him, he hugged me back, we waited until the doors opened and I lead the way out, I always knew where to go. Grover plaid his pipes and killed any monsters in sight, other nymphs and Satyrs joined in. I walked to the big doors with handles shaped as scythes, Thalia reached for them and I slapped her hand away. I held back a scream as I quickly grabbed and opened the door, my skin smoked on contact, Thalia grew pale looking at my 30 degree burns on my only hand now. Nico shot me an apologetic look but I ignored it. I walked down towards the kitchen and kicked the doors open, the nymphs in chains were hiding under the tables, I got down and looked at them.

"Shark tooth!" he all shouted in joy and delight, they all got up and rushed over grabbing me in a hug, I hissed as pain flared.

"Back it up, I'm in extreme pain here." I growled and they took a step back and squeaked at my severed hand, I tucked it into my sleeve, I didn't like people staring. Nico, can you slice the chains?" I asked, he started and all the nymphs were soon free. I continued down and we freed the naiads from the bathhouse. The satyrs from the monster food shop, and started heading down the cells. I walking in and knocked open the demigod jail house. I saw two demigod girls hiding in the corner on the left wall. Thalia and Grover got to work on the locks. I looked ahead and walked forward. My cell had gotten a metal sign on it. _Shark tooth._ It was dented and the door was open. I walked inside, the floor crunchy, hey in the corner I still had the hellhound tooth. I walked over and looked inside the black cell. I heard someone follow me in.

"What is this place….its scary…what am I walking on?" Annabeth asked coming after me.

"This is my cell, I spent three years in here straight, oh, and you're walking on dried blood." I noted, she shivered and went over to my writing wall, I forgot about that; she shivered at the blood lettering and read what she was.

_Its been too long, Red Knife almost gave up hope but Bandit convinced her not to do suicide. How hard can choking yourself to death be? I can't take the easy way out, he'll find my soul and bring me back….again. Is there any hope left?_

_A new girls here, she's called Thalia, I like the name Sparky for her, they left to go to the bathhouse, yeah Kronos won't let me clean up as long as I live, perfect. I wonder though, she seems so familiar, the stench of my rotting muscle must be going to me head._

"Percy, we- wow, this is your cell isn't it?" He asked looking around, I smiled and went over to my secret spot, I pulled away the brick and reached inside, I gently took out the three things. My camp necklace, a wrist watch shield, and a dagger with a leather grip.

"What's with the dagger?" Annabeth said taking it.

"Oh, that? That was how Kronos killed me the first time. Its lot easy to try and skin someone alive." I muttered and we exited the cell, I'm glad to say bye to that thing. I walked down and occasionally freed servants, a few I recognized and bowed at my feet of 'Shark tooth'. I turned down the last one, the locked stables. Inside were starved Pegasus.

_Food…..I need food…_

_I can't feel my wings…._

_Kill me now…_

I blocked out the thoughts and I winced as did my father.

"Satyrs. Take the left side, Nymphs take the right, tell me if you find a black Pegasus."  
I said, they honored me enough to run out and do as I say, I walked down and unlocked the latch, I swung open the door and came face to face with a familiar starved face, I froze, Annabeth came in also.

"What's taking s-Chiron?"


	16. Broke my wrist? I wish

OB: Will you kill me now? I brought back your counsular!

Annabeth: But if Kronos has him he's going to be a mess, look at Shark tooth!

ST: Wait, what? Annabeth...did...you...just...call...me...a...MESS! Why dont you cut off my right hand too huh? HUH!

OB: Smooth.

Annabeth: Shut up. Um...noo sweety, i didn't mean that, i ment the cell that you were in...the dried blood was like walking on pasta...

ST:...i forgive you Annabeth, but not you Oceanbreeze, when the time comes i'm throwing you to the underworld.

OB: Why?

ST: You stole the idea of Star wars.

OB: What?

Annabeth: I didn't see any lightsabers.

ST: Sure! Why didn't you get Kronos to say. 'Percy, i am your grandfather,' oh no, that would be to common since YOU CUT OF MY HAND!

OB: Please two hands are sooooo last year.

ST: *Eye twitch*

OB: Like who needs two?

Annabeth: Um...a lot of people!

OB: You ruin everything.

ST: *Resisting urge to choak author*

Chiron? He was thin…like show-every-bone thin. He beard was untrimmed and dirty, and his horse half was thin, dirty, and had fly bites on them, his hands were in steel cuffs. He was laying on the ground with his eyes closed, breathing slowly. I got down on my knees and slowly shook him awake, I could tell he was awake when his breathing picked up. I took the leather hilt dagger and started picking at the lock.

"Annabeth, get rid of these." I said giving her the locks, she nodded taking them away, slowly Chiron opened his eyes, I knew he didn't expect to see a blood covered kid that had his left arm pressed against his stomach and the other with an extreme burn on it.

"Are you okay Chiron?" I asked softly, he only blinked at me than rubbed his wrists. Than ever so slowly got to his feet….or hooves.

"Who…are you?" He said shakily, his voice was not used in a long time, you could tell. His eyes were big taking me up, I smiled to him.

"I am Shark tooth, leader of the prisoners, I believe I've been called 'cursed scar' between horses. Maybe you've heard it." I said shrugging; his eyes grew wide with disbelief and hope.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Shark tooth. Do you prefer a different name?" He asked kindly, I smiled back and opened the door.

"Yeah Chiron, I prefer Percy, Percy Jackson." Chiron skidded almost collapsing, shock filled his face, I chuckled and together, well I mostly got out of there. Chiron was looking around at the other horses who were cramming down food faster than the satyrs could bring it out. Chiron looked around with wide eyes, smiling at a few Pegasus that greeted him with a bow.

_Food! Ah how I have missed the!_

I laughed at a Pegasus using its wings to help with grabbing food. Chiron was still looking around.

"Percy…where is Kronos?" Chiron spat out the titans name and I laughed. The Pegasus looked at me intently, same as the servants.

"Well…lets just say that I inherited Poseidon's Fury, and sent Kronos to Tartarus, but paid a price." I said, voice turning sad at the end, the Pegasus cheered at Kronos being gone, Chiron looked at me worried.

"What price?" He said listening intently, I sighed and held out my left arm, it was bundled in cloth, to stop it from bleeding again, carefully Chiron unbandaged it and inhaled in shock and almost choked looking at it.

"I know, Kronos's Scythe can do some nasty things, I would know." I grumbled, he then wrapped it back up as a nymph recognized as Holly ran over.

"Is this the Pegasus you requested?" I looked him up and down and nodded.

_Hey hey, be gentle! That's no way to treat a handsome horse!_

He said as his saddle was yanked on. I chuckled and patted his neck.

"Hello Blackjack." I said softly, he froze.

_"Please don't be another jerk like Luke, please don't be another jerk like Luke."_

I laughed softly and the Pegasus relaxed.

"Don't worry, it's me Percy."

_"Perc- oh….my…..god…what the horse feed happened to you!"_

He said staring at me, oh my bloody clothes.

"Um….I got in a fight."

_"Against? I swore I'm going to rip that punk into more pieces than a bucket filled with oats!"_

"I don't think you can do that to a titan Black jack."

_"A TITAN DID THIS!"_

"Kronos." I spat, he did a rearing threat off. I smiled and petted him.

"Don't worry, I sent him to Tartarus." I said, he relaxed.

_"Why are you holding your arm all funny, is it broken?" _He said noticing my left arm pressed against my gut, the one that was messed up…I'd rather keep it a secret. Only a few gods and the leaders knew about it, not all the rebels.

"Yeah, its broken. Can you and your…'friends' give us a lift down? I'll take the elevator with Chiron."

_"You got it boss!" _I smiled as he flapped away and slowly all the others left. I let Chiron lean against me as we made our way out and into the elevator.

"Percy….how have you been since the….last war?" Chiron said trying to start a conversation, I laughed at his attempt.

"Not to well. When I went up to stop Luke, I was….stopped and dragged away, put in Kronos's personal prison cell where I was watched 24/7 it was a pain, I went through many tortures everyday, stabbed by spears, electrocuted, forced to walk on Greek fire. The worst torture was Kronos's own hand, he whipped my memory." I said bitterly, Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't remember a thing, only that Kronos hated me, he slashed my face with his scythe and got my personal cursed scar. Than Bandit came, as did the other inmates. They knew me as leader and did what I said because going through torture I grew stronger. Than a girl named Thalia came." Chiron gasped.

"Yeah, Thalia Grace, she seemed familiar and told me about the rebels, and Annabeth. I knocked the guard out in a fist fight, stole the keys, broke out all the inmates also including Juniper the Tree nymph and I joined the rebels. To them I was a god and we fought hard, I snuck into the underworld and freed the gods, I than searched for there weapons of power. I found George and Martha as well as the dagger of pain and on the way out, I was ambushed, I sent the weapons away and was held captive by Atlas. Annabeth found the dagger and chased after me with the gods to Atlas's mountain. I was forced to hold the sky. And let Zeus take a break **(Laztfanfictioner: Luke and Annabeth both held the sky, also Percy did so I think Shark tooth should be able to) **Annabeth and the gods came and fought, I tricked Atlas into being forced under the sky and I battled and killed Ethan, or the executioner. We stole Atlas's helicopter and went to Chicago, I found Poseidon and the others took Hades, the resistance than thought that we were kidnapped so they started a war and I showed up in time to kill a Drakon and battle Kronos to the death, and my last wish when Kronos almost killed me was to get my memory back, I remembered I had water powers and water traveled away and sent Kronos to Tartarus through a earthquake, oh, and he cut off my left hand." I finished, Chiron was in shock, I shrugged it off. The doors opened and we walked out, mortals were in shock but happy we won the battle.

"Percy…I think this is yours." Zoe said handing over something wrapped in a bundle, I knew what it was and tied it with a string I had in my pocket.

"Thanks Zoe." I mumbled walking over to a corner, the blood on me was drying, that's good. I was sitting on the fountain of Oceanus, without a thought, I made the water reach up and start eating away at the statue, now its only of Hippocampus, perfect! I chuckled and put my hand in, the water started mending my cuts, I didn't even realize I had a broken rib before it snapped back into place. Thalia came over with a disgusted look on her face.

"Whats that snapping?" She said twitching as a louder one sounded, my head I think.

"Bones being fixed." She nodded and looked down. I saw her sigh.

"I'm really sorry." She muttered, I looked at her in shock. She sat next to me.

"Look, I always thought you were a jerk, that you would betray us, but now I know wrong." She sighed. I thought for a moment.

"You trust me now because, I'm Percy, I stopped Kronos, or because I lost my hand?" I asked looking at her, she looked at me puzzled.

"What are you talking about? All of those reasons, except the hand thing, what hand thing? Did like you break your wrist?" She asked concern in her voice, I laughed without emotion.

"I wish I only broke it." I muttered taking my left hand away from my gut, she frowned at it.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked puzzled, I sighed and started unraveling it, she seemed to notice the thing was getting pretty small. Then I came to the blood soaked bandaged end and took it off. Thalia immediately covered her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't scream. She grew pale and stared at it with wide eyes; she spun and vomited on the ground next to her. I looked at it and felt sick myself. It wasn't a clean cut, the bone was jagged and the flash was flopping in some spots, blood dripped down to my elbow in some spots. I quickly covered it up, no sign of infection, I'm fine. I wrapped it back up and put the other package on my other side.

"What's that?" Thalia croaked looking at the other package.

"That's my hand." Thalia threw up again, I winced and looked to find another fountain. The Pegasus were flying in joy, perfect. I walked over to the group of Apollo kids, they looked at me in almost fear.

"Can I have some new bandages, I can last a few weeks without anything." I said calmly, they looked at me in disbelief.

"Suurrreee you can last that long." One snickered, I tossed him my hand. He caught it with confusion.

"How much pain do you think I can endure without screaming?" I said almost grinning, he shrugged.

"Eh, three broken ribs?" He said, oh he was way off.

"Okay, open the package, and don't drop it, I still need it." I smirked and he rolled his eyes starting to unravel it.

"Probably just a pile of skin, maybe a sword tip or something." He mumbled the others started looking around. He opened it up and screamed, I grabbed it before he could drop it.

"I should've told you not to scream." I muttered, his eyes were wide horrified.

"That's fake right, than can't be real and you not screaming your heart out." He gasped; I rolled my eyes and slid the bandage off of my arm, the kid passed out. I chuckled and wrapped myself back up. I than searched the kid for some supplies. I was satisfied when I found some gauze wrap, bandages, skin tape, fake skin, and some cream that stops infection. I did my severed hand first, putting the infection stuff than wrapping it in the gauze so it wouldn't rot. I than took off my bandage and looked the stump of bone was very sensitive, the air burned. I put the cream on a cotton ball and started to wipe it out, the cotton ball turned red and I removed dead skin. I hummed as I applied the burning cream and put the gauze wrap on over the wound, than the skin so my hand wouldn't heal over incase I could put my hand back on. I than wrapped it with a bandage and coated it with skin tape, it went over nicely and I relaxed, I threw out the old stuff and took my hand and set it into a bag I had around one of my shoulders. I walked over to the group of leaders chatting.

"What's going on?" I asked and Nico looked at me more excited than I ever thought possible.

"We're opining up camp Half blood!" Nico said with large bright eyes. I smiled to him. I gaped and smiled, something wasn't right though.

"That's great, I'm sure that it'll be better than before."

"You got that right Percy!" He yelled running away to spread the news. I looked up, the gods were looking at me with respect, but also confusion, better go help them out.

**(Lauren Tobias, this is why he won the fight, hope it explains a lot!)**

"Is there something wrong?" I said doing a little head bow to them all, Ares was looking me up and down and Athena had a unsure look on her face.

"We are questioning your actions Percy Jackson." Aphrodite said deep in thought, please don't mess up my relationship.

"Your not going to kill me right? I've gotten too close to death many times." I asked, are they?

"No, we aren't going to kill you for defeating Kronos, but the question is how, it would take two gods to do it, not one powerful Demigod." Artemis said looking at me with narrowed eyes. I gulped, they were hawk eyes.

"We understand that you had Poseidon's 'hissy fit'" Athena said and Poseidon grumbled under his breath.

"But, that wouldn't stop Kronos from many things he did, like how did you dodge so well?" She pressed; wow the answer was so obvious.

"I was Kronos's favorite to torture, he let hellhounds maul me, and people practice archery on me, but after doing the tortures, I found flaws, like the hellhounds rely on their paws too much, if you grab it as it comes, you have a quick rout to its skull. Kronos found out that I was studding, and pulled me out to torture daily; I watched his movements and predicted any move that he would do. He knew this and that was why I was a great threat." I finished, Zeus, and Athena looked impressed. But Ares glared, o crap.

"How did the time spell thingy not work on your punk? Not even a god could break free." I frowned but something in the corners of my brain crept telling me how I did it, I didn't want to though. I mumbled the answer and Demeter raised an eyebrow.

"Speak up boy!" Apollo said thinking; I looked up my face sad.

"Kronos killed me many times; he resurrected me by using his own power, so it didn't affect me because he can't freeze himself in time. I think I moved faster because he sped up time around himself, therefore affecting me." They all nodded understanding, I looked down.

"Well, camp half blood shall be opened again, sword skills are needed badly. The campers will work together to rebuild the cabins, their own than others. The gods and I shall work on Olympus; all monsters shall be destroyed by the hunters. You have done well Percy Jackson." Zeus commented, than vanished in a crack of lightning and the smell of sulfur. The gods vanished and started to work on Olympus, but not before sending all to-be campers to the ruins of camp Half blood. Peleus flew off and returned with the Golden Fleece, he hid it when the camp burned, Thalia's pine was still there, but nothing beyond. Only ashes. The campers ran off, and started working, re building their cabins. I saw the Demeter kids and the satyrs with some nymphs working together to get grass to grow from the ash, ash was good soil so the grass grew back quickly. The Athena kids made plans on the frames of buildings, and the Hephaestus kids started ordering lumber and stone from who knows where. Nico was already done with his cabin, since his father ruled all precious metals and he controlled stone, there was a nice black Hades-like cabin. Nico went around making the support platform for all the cabins. I smiled and looked away, there was no way I could re make my cabin with my ruin left hand, and my burned right. I think the Athena kids are going to make a cabin for me as a thanks, but I'm not sure, I need to watch a little longer…

* * *

**Hey everybody! Well i'll write maybe one more chapter of in a few months when everything is back to normal. Lol, i had to do the preface up there ^. :P well, one more chap and i call this quits!**

I hope i answered your many questions, here are a few i have gotten.

**Lazyfanfictioner: Q (kinda) Nice but only children of ouranos and Gaea can hold up the sky.**

** A: I'm not sure if that is the true myth, but i wouldn't be suprised if it was. In the titans curse, Artemis, Luke, and Annabeth get trapped under the sky, even for a very small time Percy does, i took the idea from that, if Percy did it before, he can do it now!**

**Lazyfanfictioner...again. Q cool but i think Sharktooth was a little to powerful in the fight against Kronos.**

** A: I thought about that too, but reaized that it is the way it should be. When Kronos brought Percy back to life, he gave him some of his power, enough to stop all time controlling around him. Its like trying to use mind control on yourself, not possable. Also, Percy knew every move of Kronos from being tortured everyday. Its like a family...well not with Kronos and the torturing thing but..you know what, here i'll explain. If you have a brother/sister/best friend living with you/ or very close parent, you sometimes know what they will do, like knowing if your brother wants extra butter on his popcorn, Percy knew what Kronos was going to do and how so because he was with him so often. Long answer.**

**CarolinaErisSa Q ...Chiron?**

** A: Lol not to embarress you or anything, but i had to put it up :P Chiron is the centaur dude, but everybody knows that ;-)**


	17. golden fire burning plants

**Last Chapter! I'm going to miss this story, i've had the idea since i finished the books, i'm glad many of you liked it, now the last argument between Shark tooth *sniff***

**ST: Awww, do you need a tisue?**

**OB: Where did you get a tisue?**

**ST: I keep them around since Annabeth is a girl**

**Annabeth: Oh, so you think all girls cry?**

**ST: Um...no?**

**Annabeth: Arg! Why you little!**

**OB: Grandson of Kronos?, brat, annoying punk, kelp face?**

**Annabeth: SEAWEED BRAIN!**

***Percy and Annabeth run attacking each other***

Six months later

"Percy! Your classes start in twenty!" My girlfriend Annabeth shouted throughout my cabin, her voice echoed. My cabin was made on the water, you needed to take a floating bridge to get here, I got a separate room, for saving the gods, and since I was the only sea gods spawn the entire cabin for myself. All the campers got together and made my cabin, I slept under the stars, still better than jail. My cabin had grey yet glowing rock walls in some spots, than drift wood in others. The floor was a soft tan color that matched sand in the sun, my room was simple, a bed (hammock), a window (it was actually the wall almost) and a dresser (deep brown) It was like a beach house in all ways possible.

"Go away." I moaned into my pillow, it probably sounded something like 'gr wayway' I heard feet on the hard wood floors and felt someone slash me with water, I growled. It wasn't annoying since I was Poseidon's son, but it woke me up that's for sure. I growled and slowly got up; Annabeth was smirking with her hair in a ponytail.

"Classes start in ten." She said before trotting out before I could lunge at her. I threw on a grey shirt and jeans I cut with scissors to make some shorts. I went to the bedside table and took Riptide, I never left without him. I opened the door from my cabin and walked outside into the bright sunlight. It was a new summer, new campers, but they all heard about us, or in many cases, heard about me. I stayed full year since my parents were….took a trip to Elysium. I blinked back the fog in my eyes and yawned, making my way towards the Battle arena. I leaned against the wall as the kids arrived, many had oversized armor and unbalanced swords, they were new, that's for sure. Their parents hid them during the war, the monsters had no trace of them from all the reeking odors. Many were young, seven or eight, they thought it was best to learn young. Some kids were older, but they all heard the same. I looked over and smiled as I heard the panting of Nico running in, his hair messy, he taught with me.

"Sorry I'm late dude, Bianca showed no mercy dumping water on me." He grumbled taking out his swords, I snickered and he punched my arm.

"Okay, how many of you have ever sword fought?" Nico started off, a few raised there hands, this was good for kids this young.

"Its okay if you haven't used a sword or dagger before, today we're going to find what weapons you're the best with. We have swords, spears, daggers, and short swords," "Or as I like to call them, chubby swords." I interjected, a few kids broke a smile. I went over to a table and tossed out a few weapons, Nico caught them and started passing them out. I went into the corner, Nico was better with smaller kids, I was better with the others.

"Mr. Why aren't you fighting with us?" I looked up, a girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes asked, she was about ten. I smiled and rose, I held out my sword and she looked at it.

"That's a fine sword, I have a demigod brother, his name is Daniel, he showed me how to fight." She explained as I looked at her, I nodded. Daniel, a sweet kid, in the Hermes cabin.

"What's your name? mines Rebecca, but call me Becca." She grinned, cute little dimples. I got up and held out my right hand, she switched hands and held her sword in her left and I leaned mine against the wall.

"Nice to meet you Becca, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, best fighter, and also go by Shark tooth." I smiled, she froze her eyes going big than dropped her jaw.

"Wow…you're the legendary Shark tooth?" I nodded and she hugged me.

"Can you show me your amazing moves?" She gasped, I laughed and rose her in my shadow.

"Hey Percy, finally brave enough to fight de amazing Nico?" Nico said doing a strange Latin accent. I laughed and held Riptide at the ready.

"Watch closely kids, you may learn something from the amazing Shark tooth." I grinned and Nico scowled and we lunged, I kept my left hand in my pocket, I never used it anymore…. Nico thrusted, I parried, he slashed I rolled, he ducked and I swung, He yelped as I almost hit his leg, and tripped backwards. I aimed for his head and he ducked leaning forward, I kicked his foot back and he landed hard, I held the sword above his back.

"Uncle." He croaked and I let him back up. He shook his head.

"One day I'm going to beat you." He muttered, I snorted and the kids were staring at me, they raised there hands like they were in school.

"Um….you?" I pointed to a black haired girl.

"What's your swords name?" "Riptide." "Where did you learn to fight?" "Kronos kept me in his prison, I learned by watching others." I replied swiftly, many hands still stood, I sighed.

"No personal questions." I said, a few hands fell, I sighed again. "That means no questions about my time captured." Almost all the hands fell, Nico smirked. A kid that looked like a geek had his hand up, I picked him.

"Why don't you use your left hand in battle? You could hold a dagger in it, or give your sword more power." He offered, my face darkened, Nico reacted quickly.

"Erm, that never happened, yeah the question about his left hand never happened in this a-"

"I'll tell you why." I said quietly, all eyes on me, Nico dropped his jaw.

"What? Dude, it took you weeks before you showed everyone at camp! Now your going to tell some random demigods?" He protested, I flicked his nose.

"You're just mad that I attacked you when you wanted to arm wrestle me, than mocked me and I pinned you down one arm behind my back." I said, he grumbled and sat on a bench. I looked at the little kids, some had their heads tilted slightly as if to see a better view.

"In the latest war, you all heard about how I rescued the gods and found Poseidon and Hades, than found that the rest started a war thinking that we were captured?" The little kids nodded, I smiled.

"When we got there, I was like a god, all monsters feared me, I guess it didn't help that I took down a Drakon single handed…." I muttered, I heard Nico mumble some words, probably mocking me, I grabbed a wooden dagger on the ground and hurled it, Nico yelped as he was suddenly pined to the wall by a dagger through both of his sleeves. He started struggling and cursing, the little kids laughed, I went back to the story.

"Well, I wanted my revenge and went to a clearing where all the leaders, gods, and titans stood, than Kronos appeared and I fought him…"

"But your alive!" A tiny blonde haired girl squeaked I smiled and she relaxed.

"I was strong, but not good enough, when I wasn't looking, Kronos spun and his scythe cut my hand off." loud gasps filled the arena as I told them this than removed my left hand from my pocket. I long ago got rid of the idea of putting my hand back together, I had it suspended in frozen animation in a glass jar hidden below the floorboards, I don't want it stolen. The wrist of my left hand was now just a nub, the skin healed turning it into a half sphere end. It had disadvantages, if any other creature touched it, Kronos's scythe worked its magic and intense pain shot through it, it used to be like that with my scar, but it wore off long ago. A cool thing I found out, was if I buried my wrist in wood or leaves, it burst into gold flames, I never told anyone else, I could control it slightly. The kids left excited and ready for supper, wow I slept a long time. I made my way to the dining hall, and sat alone over at my stone table, Grover often joined me.

"You ready for capture the flag?" He said excited. After the war, Chiron allowed nymphs and Satyrs to play in the games too. I smiled taking a chicken wing and eating it carefully, my arm in my pocket. Many people thought that after I lost my hand I couldn't do many things, I proved them wrong. In Pegasus flying, Blackjack took caution and told me every move he was about to do so I could prepare, even Selena was impressed. With the climbing wall, I relied on my leg more, I let my left arm dangle and used my leg to kick me up, my right to pull me, and yet I was still faster than Nico. I improved in Archery, Chiron made a special bow, it had a little loop at the end I slipped my wrist into to hold the bow up, I could now actually hit the target! I smiled at my thoughts and finished my corn on the cob single handedly, Nymphs rushed forward and took my plate, and they always did honor me now…

"Shark tooth!" I looked at who called reflexively, and scowled, everybody knew I hated that name, three reasons. 1) I got it after I died two times, 2) That was a name of a man with no problem with killing 3) Kronos made it up. I scowled and looked over at the ripped mass of Clarisse walking over with three of her goons, my left eye widened slightly, even though we got together fine on missions, she scoped out bulling targets smaller than her and gained skills, she was at Nico's level yesterday, if she could take me, she'd be the most feared person. I straightened and glared, my eyes narrowing and turning a shallow cold green, it was nice being able to control your eye color.

"Go away Clarisse." I said low and threatening, she didn't care.

"Aww. Chew toy doesn't want to talk with us, I wonder why?" She said smirking, I felt Riptide ready to be drawn in a second. It was on.

"No, sending smart comebacks won't work because your skull is too thick to pick them up, Hog breath."

I growled, she blinked before sending her goons. I flipped over the back of the first one stealing his sword, I threw it and it sunk itself deep into a haystack for the Pegasus, I than spun back tripping the punk and sending him over my back knocking him out, the other two charged like bulls. I twisted, knocking the short bronze sword out of the girls hands, she yelped as I grabbed her shoulder flipping her over and tossing her moaning form aside. I twisted, and knocked the other guys dagger from his hands, he growled and drew two duel swords. I froze with recognition as I saw the engraved righting on the blade tip. _Never give up without a fight._ That idiot took _my_ swords…o no he didn't! I snarled and his eyes widened as he noticed that I recognized them. He slashed, and I became stiff as the swords went right past me, I kicked him in a bad spot and he yelped dropping the swords, I knocked him over taking my swords and jabbing them into the dirt, I stiffened as I felt horrible pain. It slashed downwards and vanished a second before _heart killing agony _broke through, I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming, I blinked back tears of pain. I drew a shaky breath and looked up, I didn't realize I was on the ground until then. I saw the horrified face of Clarisse, she held the dagger I knocked aside and eyes wide in horror at what she just did. I looked left, a small but noticeable two inch long deep cut was across my wrist of my left hand….the cursed hand, I moaned as more pain pulsed through.

"Oh my gosh Percy….i didn't…it was an accident!" She yelped taking a step back, I growled lowly as summoned through the haze water to travel under the earth.

"Than _why_ did you have _armed_ goons here!" I hissed. She paled.

"So you wouldn't be in capture the f-flag." She stuttered, I summoned the water to come up and cleanse my wound, it was still there but wasn't bleeding.

"Next time, I'll show you what _Shark tooth_ does with dis-respect." I snarled getting to my feet, she whimpered and ran off, I shook off the pain and grabbed my old swords, I put them in my thigh sheaths I always had with me and started towards my cabin.

"Hey Percy, can you help me w- wow, what happened dude?" Nico said, eyes wide, probably sensing my soul fading, I showed him my cut and he blinked.

"Oh gods, what do you need?" He said hurriedly.

"I'm fine, I just need something from my cabin." He nodded and I started towards my cabin. I barged inside and made my way towards the fountain in the quarter of the room, the water was from a fountain in Olympus and blessed by the three graces, it put anyone in a good mode and cleaned all wounds. Clarisse was going to get Hades tonight.

_'Capture the flag'_

People rushed towards the table to get equipment, I stood in the back and waited, I was in the blue team, they wanted me to wear a helmet, but those horsehair plumes are ridicules, I just made a blue headband and a blue string from my shoulder to my hip and around my back. We were sending a Apollo kid to hide out flag, he was going to use an arrow to shoot it into the branches of a tree up in the air, the tree was already dead so the nymphs let us.

"Heroes, the creek is the boundary line, no maiming, all magical items are allowed, I shall serve as the games medic and referee, begin!" Chiron shouted and we raced into position. I ran, well I was the fastest, but we had an arrow point to penetrate into the forest, me in the lead flanked by Nico and Chris, than Travis and Conner. I nodded as we leapt the creek, and dashed into the woods, I heard a yelp as Conner was taken, but still we ran. I knocked a Aphrodite girl to the ground with my dull side of my sword before she could shout, we ran even more, the others were panting, I was not, I looked off and suddenly ducked as a net flew at us, Travis screamed as it launched him into the air. Nico nodded and we continued. I had a funny feeling as we turned into the clearing of Zeus's fist. On the rock sat Annabeth wearing red, yeah Chiron put us against each other. Down below was Grover, another Satyr, and the Demeter kids.

"Hi Percy, impressive getting this far, but your not getting any further." Annabeth said drawing her knife, I drew my sword; she sighed and nodded to Grover. Confusion filled me before I heard muffled shouts, I turned and gasped. Nico and Chris were being attacked by plants. Thick vines gagged there mouths white grape vines bound their arms, more were coming turning them into a cocoon.

"Crap." I cursed and chopped away a plant that dare grab me, the Demeter kids were sweating, Grover and the other goat were playing like a maniac. Annabeth jumped down and started to engage me.

Okay, trying to fight Annabeth is hard, even for me, I didn't want to hurt her, but when she played this, she played hard, I have a scar to prove it too. Okay, I was fighting a skilled girl, while inch thick vines were trying to wrap around my legs thanks to the goats, and grapevines pulling me down, one grape vine is easy to break, but a few hundred, not so fun. I grunted as a vine suddenly grabbed my right arm. I dropped my sword and another thick vine grabbed my torso and it started to pull me down.

I cursed in Greek as a strange looking vine worked its way up.

"You have to be kidding me!" I groaned as more thick vines wrapped around my chest dragging me into a laying position. I heard snaps and dared to look back.

"Bamboo?" I raised an eyebrow. Sure enough bamboo was growing, it split around my legs and fused back together, it finished with my legs and tied down my right arm, I didn't find this a threat before I tried to move.

"Don't even try; Bamboo is one of the world's hardest plants." A Demeter girl stated happy, I narrowed my eyes, I felt like a mummy.

"Yes, but all plants have a weakness." I said hard. Annabeth laughed.

"Don't try water; all the plants we used are strong enough to survive a hurricane!" She grinned, I frowned…well I always could. I felt my left arm pressed under my body, I always knew the gold fire never hurt me, but hurt things around me.

"I can't believe you forgot about this Annabeth." I make a lopsided grin and she frowned.

"What are you talking about?" She said tilting her head, I focused in my mind, and felt the warmth.

_"Fire!" _I hissed and golden flames exploded from my wrist, they screamed and the vines burned, I went over to Nico and Chris still burning and freed them, they stared in awe. I removed the fire and held my sword out at the ready, the Demeter cabin charged. I tripped the first one and made a shallow cut on his thigh to prove I wasn't playing around. The guy backed away eyes wide, Grover yelped as he saw my eyes become hostile and cold, it wasn't a good outcome when they were looking at you. I grinned wickedly, and dodged an arrow and using a throwing knife to pin a boy into the ground, I growled as a girl tried to hit me with a club, I twisted and punched the club, snapping it. She yelped as I tossed her into the woods, I than turned to see a small brown haired boy charging with a spear, I took his leg and flipped him over making him land on his back with a 'thud'. I looked around, and ducked a long sword from slashing at me, I flipped over, and twisted about to give a punch, but the girl with the long sword had a hidden dagger ready. I growled as the dagger tore across my face. The skin ripped too easily, I suddenly realized why clutching it with my hand, it was my scar opened up again. I closed my eye and let the blood drip down, I kicked with my boots and grabbed her neck pushing the pulse spot, she crumbled passing out. I looked up to see a almost scared Annabeth. I turned and used my feet to propel me up with no troubles.

"Sorry Wise girl, but this flag is _mine_." I said grinning, she thrusted with her dagger, and I grabbed it, cutting it through her shirt and into the rock, she froze for a moment before struggling against the rock she was pinned too.

"Nico job Percy." Chris said getting out of the vines, I grinned and took off running, my face was starting to sting painfully. I jumped the creek and landed on our side, people cheering happily, I got a few shoulder claps but only clutched my face, people probably thought it was a headache.

"Blue team wins!" Chiron shouted trotting over, I forced a smile as more shouts came, Chiron frowned to me.

"Percy, is there something wrong?" He offered kneeling down.

"Yeah, I got a cut opened up again." I grumbled and flinched as it pulsed in pain.

"Let me see." He said removing my hand, he quickly covered his mouth and held back a gasp.

"What is it Chiron, Percy!" Bianca said dashing over from the red team, I didn't want to know what my face looked like. An Aphrodite girl came over with a folding mirror.

"Crap." I said, my left side was opened to the cut, it split right on the cut so you saw the faintly blackened muscle under it, it was bleeding hard and seemed to cut a small vain. I reached for the creak and a little bit of it stopped bleeding.

"Lord Apollo help us!" A few Apollo kids whimpered as well as the others. I saw a bright flash of light and blinked my open eye.

"Hey kids, watcha need? Whose hurt?" I heard the o-so-amazing Lord Apollo say, I saw him lean against a tree and a few Aphrodite girls sighed. I rolled my eye.

"Hello Lord Apollo, I believe I am the one hurt." I said he met my eyes and broke into one big smile.

"Hey Percy, long time no see, wow, that's one bag cut." He tisked and started healing it, his hand glowed white and first his face was disbelief than effort, he started grunting trying to heal it. I felt the pain leaving and it very slowly heal, he grunted some more.

"Dang, how _did _you _get _this stupid scar!" He growled when it finished healing.

"Kronos's scythe." I answered and he growled snapping his fingers. I put the cap of Riptide on quickly and went to the creek to get rid of the blood, I used my one arm and started washing the blood off, Apollo watched me. Some time the campers left so now it was only me and Annabeth with the presence and honor of Lord Apollo.

"Why are you washing with one hand." Apollo asked, wow I think he has short term memory.

"Because Kronos hacked off my hand, remember?" I asked waving the nub of my wrist around, a little flash of recognition appeared and he smiled.

"We gods never did thank you for defeating Kronos did we?" He asked still smirking, I shrugged, and Apollo snapped his fingers, drowsy ness overcame me, the world went black and I slumped.

The dark was strange, comforting but yet it wasn't, occasionally the dreams of torture came back but I had grown used to it.

"I still don't get why you had to knock him out." I heard Annabeth say in the distance. _Annabeth!_ My eyes flapped open and I yawned, over in the corner, Nico, Annabeth and a very satisfied looking Lord Apollo stood smirking, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned again. Than froze. I rubbed sleep out of my two eyes. At the same time. Which needed two hands. I looked down and a large smile appeared, there on my left arm was a fully functional left hand, I stretched the fingers and rolled them into a fist.

"Oh my gods….." My eyes were huge looking at my lost hands. Suddenly Nico groaned.

"Now I'll _never _beat him in swords!" He groaned, I snickered and grabbed a knife still here from the capture the flag game, like what I did with Annabeth., I launched it and pinned Nico to a tree.

"No fair!" He yelped. I heard Apollo laugh than vanish back to Olympus.

"Come on, free me and I'll give you twenty bucks!" Nico yelled, we laughed and started walking to camp.

"Fine thirty!" He shouted, we continued walking.

"I'll let you date Bianca!" He shouted before his voice vanished from the forest.

* * *

**Well thats it, i must thank all of my fans, that reveiwed or even read the story. I hope you find many more good storys, and thanks if mines your favorate. Now i need to update a few, yes DiamondDragonFang A year has passed, i'll do that now. **

**I love you all! Oceanbreeze7**


	18. Q and A's!

Announcement, Very importand.

**Okay, you guys all know you are epicly awesome fans, and because of that, i'll add a sequel.**

Now I know many of you loved it. Mostly the ones who actually said that they loved it, so I'm going to continue the story and answer some of the questions you have put in, so it wont embarrass anyone, I'm not going to put down any names. Love ya!

Q : If water heals him, why didn't it heal his hand?

A : In the first book, the scorpion bit him, water didn't help him, I think it was because it was a too dramatic injury. I mean like, if we get a cut, we can heal it, and with Percy's case it just sped up the healing process, but if we put our severed hand next to our arm, it won't attach again. The nerves are broken, the bone won't fuse, let alone it was Kronos's scythe that cut it off, the cursed thing never let his face heal, so why should his hand?

Q: What happened to the hand under the floor boards?

A: I just say that the hand that's now Shark tooth's was his in the beginning, let's face it, Apollo is amazing, but I don't think he can create a hand from thin air. So he just found Percy's hand and fused it together using his healing power.

Q: Aww, I'm so sad it's over, can't you write another chapter or something?

A: Technically this is a chapter :P but I'm making another story that will go with this, one hint for it, is that the other titans escaped. It's going to be there daughter and…you know what I'm not going to tell you :D, I'm not sure what I'll call it, but I'll say it's the sequel to Shark tooth.

We'll there it is :D I know I said this would be the last PJO, but only the Demigod writers stand for what they believe in, noooo not the Harry Potter people, they only want some Lemon drops as they read, not wanting to review *sniffle* soooo, yeah….and no Magic Cat, you cannot have a Lemon Drop.


End file.
